BLOODSHARED
by DeeDayDream
Summary: Elena discovers Feeding and Blood sharing, What will happen when Elena and Damon discover it together? Delena
1. Chapter 1

"BLOODSHARED"

chapter 1 Discovery

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are getting back to normal here. It has been months since Stefan's attack on Amber_

_And since Damon and I had to lock him up. I am glad that Stefan and I are getting back into our groove, However some things have changed._

_I should not be complaining, nor would I ever complain to Stefan, but I must vent somewhere._

_Stefan does walk on egg shells around me. I guess he thinks I am still afraid of him, even though I have told him that I am not. That will obviously take time, but it is the least of my concern._

_My main concern is our lovemaking. Stefan before the blood ordeal was more carefree and passionate,_

_Well as much as broody Stefan could be. Lol but now Stefan is very stiff during our lovemaking, almost robotic, and I just need more passion than that._

_I can look into his eyes when he is on top of me, (vanilla sex as always) and he has a fear in his eyes._

_It is almost as if, he is worried he will attack and bite me, maybe even kill me during. Fear is not only in his eyes but all over his face expressions and body language, so strongly that I can feel it._

_I love him, I really do, I just want our lovemaking to be more passionate and carefree. _

_I know Stefan has never really been wild during, but anything before was better than now. _

_Again, I know I shouldn't complain, but I just can't help it._

_I feel stressed and tense, as a result of his robotics, my orgasm's have not been full, more like very light and few between. I know I can't talk to him, it will only cause him to feel more guilty and put more tension on our lovemaking. I can't talk to Bonnie either, she's never had sex with a vampire. _

_I guess I am going to try to talk to Caroline today at school. Caroline has had sex with a vampire (Damon) while she was still human, and now that she is a vampire, she can give me a prospective from both sides. I will however have to hear about Damon and sex, I am not sure I want to open that can of worms, I really do not see how I have a choice._

_Until next time..._

_~Elena~_

(SCHOOL)

_It is 2nd period and today is going very slow and I am feeling nervous about talking to Caroline in_

_4th period Biology class. We are lab partners and we sit at the table in the back, and I am going to try and get some advice from her. Today is a perfect day, it is out turn to get supplies from storage to restock Mrs. Litmans room and that should give me enough private time to talk to her. I am not sure how much help Caroline will be though. _

_I am waiting anxiously now for 3rd period to be over and I'm still not sure how to bring up the topic, "How was your vamp sex with Damon Caroline?" uh...No!...or... "Was Damon's vamp sex passionate? Wild or What?" Oh God, I have no idea how to start a conversation with Caroline because _

_I am just not as open as she is about sex. Also I am worried about asking her sex with Damon, afraid it will bring up painful memories, her transition to vampire allowed her to remember everything Damon had done to her, (which I hope will help me somehow). _

_I don't think Caroline has had sex yet as a vampire, because she is still broken up with Matt, for his safety._

_Today I will have to force myself to pry, talk openly about sex, if I am going to get help and good advice. Let's face it, Caroline is a lot of things, all kinds of annoying at times, but pretty straight forward in the advice department, and even better at it, now that shes a vampire. There's the Bell!_

_It's Time!_

(STORAGE ROOM)

Caroline and I were walking to the storage room, while I was building my nerve up. We turned the last corner and I checked to see if anyone was around, and took a deep breath.

"Caroline, I need to ask you some advice on sex?" I said.

Caroline turn to me and her face lit up like it was Christmas morning, and she gave me a devilish grin

and said.

"Shoot Elena!"

I gave her a small smile and began

"Okay here it is. My sex with Stefan has not been great since the human blood incident. The short version is that Stefan has been stiff and robotic, afraid to let loose in a passionate way, as if he is afraid he will hurt me, or like he thinks I am still afraid of him." I said.

"Elena, why did it take you so long to come to me? That was months ago!"

"I am so sorry Elena, that must be really hard on you and it sucks." she added.

"It is and it does Caroline!" I replied.

"Have you tried just being honest with Stefan? Elena."

" He has been walking on egg shells enough around me, outside the bedroom, and things are just getting back to almost normal, so I really don't feel I can Caroline. You Know how broody Stefan is anyway and he already still feels guilty about scaring me. So that is why I needed to vent to someone,

And ask what I should do, and you ugh...had...sex with a vampire when you were human to...So...I Was...wondering if we could compare some notes to see what is normal for vamp sex, or what is just Stefan sex? I completely understand if you do not want to talk about Damon...ugh...you know...ugh...because of what he did to you, the feeding and stuff."

"Oh Elena, It's okay, I am a much stronger person now and I can handle it, so what do you want to know exactly?"

"Everything Caroline, everything!"

"Okay Elena, that could take a week, how about the short version?" Damon, believe it or not is a very passionate person, although with me, it was more a wild type of sex, ya know, because we were not in love or anything, he was basically using me for food and fun on the side, while waiting for his diabolical plan to unfold. Even though Damon is a total douche bag, I must say the sex was hot! Damon is...very...sexy...and...seductive."

"So he is like a male Katherine?" I asked.

"I guess Elena, I did not know her in that way, but I am sure Stefan and Damon filled you in?"

"Damon more so," I said. "But Continue."

"okay, well honestly I know I acted like the feeding was horrible, but that was because I was to embarrassed to tell the truth. The mind compulsion was actually the worst thing ever. That was..."

"Whoa Caroline!, Back up!" I said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You said you were embarrassed about the truth of the feeding, What does that mean Caroline?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Oh, That, well to others, being a vamp snack sounds horrible...but...honestly, the feeding was totally erotic! I can't explain it but let's put it this way, I could orgasm during him biting and sucking my blood, without Damon even touching me!"

"Wow, Really?" I said.

"Yes Elena, believe it or not."

Damon had a very gentle way of biting, right before or during sex, that was an experience outta this world! Although if Damon was mad, then he bit hard, like on my back or shoulders, and that did not tickle nor was it pleasant. See, it is all in how Damon would do it. He had the power to make it gentle and pleasurable, or rough and painful, even degrading at times. Okay I know, brooding Stefan, from what you said is stiff now, but he has never blood shared with you during sex? Or right before?"

"No, Caroline. Are you crazy? Stefan with the blood issue, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the "Ripper" you think I am letting Stefan anywhere near my neck? Or anywhere else to bite me? OH NO!" I shout.

"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry I forgot. That really does suck to Elena, you are so missing out!" she states.

"Thanks Caroline, I came to you for advice on stiffy Stefan, and what I should do, and now I find out, not only am I missing out on passionate sex, but wild sex and feeding pleasure too! Just great! So it is called blood sharing?" I ask.

"No Elena, it is called Feeding, blood sharing, is if a vampire feeds you his blood at the same time the vampire is feeding from you, or after."

"What would the purpose of a vampire feeding you his blood during sex?" I ask curiously.

"Well Elena, I am kind of a newbie vamp, but from what Stefan taught me on our bunny hunts, sharing at the same time is erotic for both vampire and human, or two vampires. Also a vampire might feed a human his blood afterward, for the purpose of healing the fang wounds on the skin. Damon never gave me that courtesy."

"Stefan talk to you about this?" I asked angrily.

"Yes Elena, I am sorry but I ask a lot of questions, you know for Matt's sake, and Stefan taught me everything I guess he felt I needed to-know."

"It's okay Caroline, I'm not mad at you, just angry Stefan never told me anything about feeding being erotic in any way. Stefan explained Damon feeding off you for food, and compelling you to forget, never did he say anything about orgasms from feeding, or sensual anything!" I state sadly.

"Well Elena, this is the first time I have ever told anyone. I was embarrassed. Okay well enough about that, back to your problem. You need to be honest with Stefan, take a weekend away to get him really relaxed, maybe boozed up a little, and see if the passion comes back. Also I suggest getting on top, vamps love that, at least Damon did. All vamps have great stamina, I'm sure Stefan at least has that. Right Elena? (pause) He may not be wild like Damon, but I am sure at one time, he was passionate. Right? I mean you guys are in love and it's Epic! So the sex must have been passionate at some time. Right Elena? You just need to find your way back to that, by trying different things."

Caroline went on and on, but if I'm being honest, I totally spaced, I wasn't even thinking about my robotic sex anymore, I honestly could not get my mind of the blood sharing thing, how Caroline said it was erotic and outta this world. I began daydreaming as she was talking.

_Stefan was biting my neck, but the image would just shatter in my brain every time, his teeth would get close to my neck in this daydream and …..Fear...of a painful bite, or Stefan draining me or worse, was fighting it's way through my fantasy._

Ugh...I can't even have a fantasy right. Now I am even more frustrated than before and poor Caroline is still going on and on, offering good advice, (from the parts I did hear) Lol."

"Elena, your not even listening, we're almost back to class." Caroline said sounding frustrated.

"It's okay Caroline, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking of new Idea's to spice up our sex!" I lied."

"Thanks so much for listening, we will talk more in private." I say gratefully.

"You can come to me Elena, with anything, and I will try my best to understand and help. Okay?" Caroline said smiling.

"Yes, I will Caroline, were back so later K?" I said as we entered the classroom.

_Caroline and I sat back in our seats, right after stocking the shelves with all the supplies we got, and Caroline got strangely quiet. Maybe she was remembering sex with Damon, I thought, or that erotic feeding I bet...Ugh...that will not leave my mind now, Caroline, love her heart, meant well, but she has made things even worse, because now I am not just craving passionate lovemaking again, I am craving a whole new thing, that I can never ever do with Stefan. Just Great!_

_The bell ran, next 5th period study hall, pretty much a free period, and I knew I would be able to do nothing, but sit and think about blood sharing, feeding, and sensual erotic. Oh my God, I need a drive to clear my head. I decided to skip, and for some reason as soon as my butt sat in my S.U.V. I began to think, Where can I get a vampire to feed on me? What is the best spot on the body? I realize I never ask Caroline that. However, thinking back to the Lockwood party in the bathroom, Caroline had bite marks on her back, shoulders, and neck. Caroline did say, when Damon was angry he bit her on her back and shoulders, but she wore a scarf to cover her neck for awhile. So, it must be the neck, yeah best spot must be the neck. Hmm where to find a vampire, that is experienced, who I can trust, and good looking wouldn't hurt either. Oh my God, Damon! He is the only one I know except for John and Demetri from that crazy bar outside of town. Bonnie, Caroline and I went out about a month ago, for a girl's night out, to Zippo's, which is right outside of town. How do I ask them? Two vampires Caroline met at the bar, John had a girlfriend, figures, he was hot! Demetri was single and not bad looking at all. We hung out with them, to Bonnie's disgust, only a few hours. Do I know them well enough to trust them not to hurt me? Rape me? Or worse, Kill me!? I need to try this feeding thing though, so I guess it's Damon, Yes Damon! I trust him. I am going to call him._

_Ring ring: _"Damon's phone." He answered.

"Damon! Where are you? I ask.

"Um, I'm at the Grill Elena, Is everything alright? You Okay?"

"Yes Damon, Listen! I need a favor. Stay there! I will be right there." I said excitedly.

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Vampire Diaries or any of the **

**Characters! I just like to play in their world:) **

**(A/N) **This story is set out early on in TVD Season One.

It starts out months after Stefan had been locked up for attacking Amber

the day of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. This is my First Ever Delena Story as well as

my first story on Fan – Fiction. So I apologize for any errors ahead of time.

My intention was a T-Rated story but it quickly became an M-Rated, However Crazy, I hope

you Enjoy this Story. I have 15 chapters written and I will do my Best to post New ones

often. : )

**Chapter 2 Determination**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

**(THE GRILL)**

_I arrived at the grill about 10 min. later. I was so focused on my task of asking Damon, that I was not thinking about fear. I walked in and saw Damon at the bar talking with Sheriff Forbes. The conversation looked to be serious by their face expressions, but there is no reason to ask, because Damon won't tell me any Council business anyway._

_Damon always seems to sense my presence, because as usual, he turned around just seconds later and looked at me, his eyes were full of curiosity. Damon knows, I never just leave school and rush to him, for a favor in the middle of the day._

_Damon held up one finger up at me, to Que me to wait a minute, then I saw them nod to each other and Sheriff Forbes started walking in my direction. Oh Shoot, she is going to ask me why I am not in school? Crap! What to say? _

"Hi Elena." she said.

"Hi Mrs. Forbes." I replied.

(wait for it) "Why are you not in school Elena?"

"I am working on a History assignment and it is my 5th period study hall, and Damon is going to help me with some back ground on his founding family." I state. (wow quick thinking Elena)

"Oh okay, just make sure your not late getting back to school Elena." she said.

_I just smiled and nodded my head while continuing to walk toward Damon. As I reached the bar, Damon patted the stool next to him, signaling me to sit. _

"Hello Elena, what can I do you for today?" he said smiling.

_As soon as I sat down I froze with fear. I had not thought of how to bring up the subject with him, or the Fear of asking him. Damon just stared at me, completely sensing my Fear, and for a long minute, neither of us spoke. _

_(Silence)_

"Okay Elena, Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"Um...Um...Um.. Can we go somewhere private?" I asked, noticing a lot of people near the bar.

"Oh...Uh...Oh okay, now you really have me concerned Elena." he said.

"Are you okay, is everything alright? He choked out.

"Um...yes, I am fine Damon. I just have a very strange and unusual favor to ask you, and it's private, you know for your ears only." I said in a low voice.

"O-Kay..." he said.

He raised his eyebrows and gave me that eye thingy he does and stood up and said, "How much time do you have?"

"Not long." I replied.

_I quickly continued before I lost my nerve, I was also fidgeting with my fingers._

"Lets go into the bathroom please, to talk privately." I squeaked out.

_Damon looked at me very serious then, but motioned his hand toward the bathroom, and nodded for me to lead the way. I walked so fast, like I had vamp speed or something. Lol I was so fearful that I would chicken out. I chanted to myself. "You can do it Elena!" over and over. I touched the doorknob and my hands were sweaty, and my heart felt, as if it would beat right out of my chest! I know Damon could hear it, but he said nothing, not even after we walked in, and I locked the bathroom door behind us. I checked the few stalls and made sure the coast was clear. I then cleared my throat several times, and began to fidget with my purse straps. _

_Damon began tapping his foot, to show his impatience, Finally he spoke_

"Today Elena!" he said firmly.

"Okay, Damon please just promise that you will hear me out, before you respond or say anything" I said shakily.

_Damon nodded and then gave me the strangest look, and he crossed his arms. His body language told me he was thinking, "Boy this is gonna be good." then there was the sideways Damon smirk. Oh boy this is going to be hard. I thought. I began to encourage myself in my mind...Just spit it out Elena, it is the best way, just spit it out, I thought._

"Damon...uh...okay Damon, I was having a serious conversation with Caroline today about sex, I don't want to tell you what started that conversation, or the reasoning behind it, because that is not the main issue." I say, taking a deep breath.

Anyway during my conversation with Caroline, about sex, she brought up something I have never heard of. Something Stefan had never discussed with me. After she explained this...Act...to me, I then understood why Stefan never brought it up, or taught me about said...Act...or tried said...Act...with me". I rambled on. "Do you follow me so far?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

_Damon nodded with a leery look on his face, mixed with curiosity and a bit of surprise. I don't think he ever expected me to bring up the topic "Sex" around him ever! Lol _

I continued. "Anyway, as Caroline was talking to me, I totally shut her out after that, all I could think about was this...Act...and...what is was like, I literally become instantly obsessed." I said while taking a deep breath again.

"So this ...Act...I am referring to, is feeding or blood sharing or whatever you vamps call it. Caroline explained it to me the best she could, which was pretty good...uh...considering she participated it this...Act...while human...uh...with ...you!"

_Damon's eyes grew bigger, but he never said a word, he just continued to slightly nod ever so often._

I continued talking. "So I was really shocked to learn that feeding can be an erotic act. I had no Idea, that feeding or blood sharing could have any sensuousness to it, at all! The only thing Stefan ever told me about feeding was about you and Caroline, that you fed off her for food and used her for sex and compelled her to forget. Of coarse she remembers...Everything...now, since her transformation to vampire...ya know... so, anyways...she described the Act to me, and all about how erotic it is, and outta this world! So like I said, I became obsessed, not just to learn more...but...um...um... (silence forever)

"Spit it Out Elena!" Damon said firmly.

_I swallowed hard because there was a huge lump in my throat, my heart started to race again, and my palms got sweaty, Damon cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows._

"Okay, I want to actually...Try...Said...Act. (swallow) but as you know,...their is No way I can do that with Stefan! I give him a small amount of blood each day from my finger, and that is fine...but...i would never let Stefan near my throat!" I said having to force my words out now.

(Now Damon is swallowing)

"However, I would really like to see exactly what this feeding and blood sharing is about."

(pause)

" I would need someone who is in control, and who I could trust to try this with, and...(deep breath,swallow..gulp) ...and...so...I...thought of you." (silence...awkward...silence)

"What!" Damon said in a high pitched voice.

"No Way Elena! I can't, I just can't, that is not possible. It is a sensual act, unless you are feeding with an intent to kill! It is Sensual depending on the spot. It's a No, Hell No!

"But Damon!" I shout.

"No no no no no no no no no!"he chanted.

"Okay, well it was worth a shot, to ask someone I trusted, but it's okay Damon, you and Stefan are not the only vampires that I know." I said proudly.

_His face dropped. _"Oh we're not are we?" he said with a mad smirk.

"No, your not! A month ago Caroline, Bonnie, and I had a girls night out. We went to a little bar on the outside of town, where Caroline met two vampires, one had a human girlfriend and the other was single. So if you won't do this for me, then maybe, one of them will." I stated snarky like.

"I don't believe you, What are there names Elena?" he ask like a jack ass.

"John and Demetri." I said (chin up) batting my eyelashes.

"Well, you can't go asking strange vampires Elena, that is very dangerous, and I can't do it for you either. Go talk to Caroline and get your kicks through her, or Hell ask her to feed and blood share with you! Other than that, it's Not Happening!" he shouted.

_Damon stomped out of the bathroom, and walked fast back to his seat at the bar. I quickly squared my shoulders and headed out of the bathroom and walked right past him...muttering..._

"Your not my father, nor my boyfriend, nor my boss, so I will do whatever I want. So...so...bye Damon!" I said loud with sarcastic tone in my voice.

_I stomped out of the Grill, got back in my car, and flew back to school, I was mad, frustrated, and honestly a little sad, about Damon's rejection. I pulled in the parking lot with 15 minutes or so left before 6th period. I just leaned over the steering wheel and began to cry. Why am I crying? I thought._

_Rejection Elena, I answered myself, rejection. Well I will show Damon. I picked up my phone and dialed Caroline. _

_(Ring Ring)_

**(A/N) well that is it for chapter 2. Poor Elena, she may have been rejected by Damon but that does not mean she doesn't have a back up plan. C-ya in chapter 3 : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. I just like to play in their world : )**

**chapter 3 Daring**

**(Damon's P.O.V.)**

**(The Grill)**

_I picked up my glass of Bourbon from the bar and downed it. My mind was racing, What the hell is she thinking, to ask me a Favor like that? She has clearly lost it! Something must really be wrong with her._

_Elena, asking me to feed on her, perform a very sensual act, Obviously Caroline did not give Elena all the details, or Elena's brain is Fried! It must be one or the other. Since when does Elena want someone's teeth sunk in her throat, or to share Blood! What the hell did Caroline tell her? Does Elena not realize what that would do to her, Hell what it would do to me? Dammit she knows I love her. Has Elena become so selfish that she would ask me to do that to her, to satisfy her curiosity at my expense? God, it is hard enough to Love her and keep my distance. Hand's Off! Now she wants me to torment myself with sensual feeding, to really tease me, on top of everything! What! Does she realize that feeding from her can make her orgasm without me even touching her? Not to mention it can be addicting, like a Drug, for Both of us! I must talk to Elena, and really explain Feeding in detail, because obviously Caroline really left some stuff out, she had to. Surely Elena would not ask me to give her an orgasm? Elena! Miss do-gooder, never cheats, never says anything remotely out of the way to me, never inappropriate to me in any way. Surely something is wrong. I must go talk to her this evening. Okay Damon just go home, no more drinking today, I need to be sober for this one._

_(_**Elena Present)**

_(ring ring)_

"Hello" Caroline answered.

"Caroline, it's Elena, come out to the parking lot Now! We need to talk.!" I said almost yelling.

"Elena, I had to walk out to the hall to answer my phone, let me go back and get my stuff and wait for the bell OK. Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yes Caroline, I just need to talk okay, C-ya in a few." I replied sadly.

_I hung up the phone and tapped the steering wheel impatiently with my pointer fingers. I knew this desire, curiosity, or whatever it is, will not go away. So I made up my mind to talk Caroline into going shopping for New, Hot outfits, and to head to that Bar out of town. Tonight, yes tonight. This new craving was burning in me like a Fire! I was also confused, why do I want this so bad? What is wrong with me? Realization was setting in, I just ask Damon to perform a sensual act on me, Oh God! Was becoming more embarrassed by the second. Somehow, I still did not regret asking him. Deep down I knew I trusted Damon with every part of me, and hes Hot! I know there is an attraction there, so I am sure that plays a part in why I want it to be him, if not Stefan. This desire was burning so strong now, that I was beginning to question my own sanity, also, at the same time I knew I was going to that Bar tonight, with or without Caroline. I am hoping one or both vampires will be there. Oh No! How do I ask John or Demetri? Wow! Plenty of Tequila, that's how. Just then I spotted Caroline looking for me in the parking lot. I opened the door and waved her over, she saw me and rushed in my direction with a determined look on her face. Uh Oh, she does not look happy! _

"You left school Elena!" she shouted as she got into my S.U.V.

"Uh...Um..." was all I could manage to say.

"Elena, what is going on with you? Have you been crying?" she asked concerned.

"Um...yes, just hear me out. After we talked, I could not get Feeding and Blood sharing off my mind. So I left school and it happened so fast."

"What happened?" she cried.

"Caroline you need to hear me out, I'm fine. I could not just stay here, my mind was racing so I took a drive to clear my head, long story short, I called Damon, went to the Grill, and ask him to Feed on me." I stated shakily.

"What!" Caroline shouted.

"I know Caroline, I know crazy Elena. I can't help it, I want to try and experience Feeding, and Stefan is not able to and you know it! I trust Damon and I really wanted it to be him, and let's not go there, okay! He said No in 40 different ways, so I want to go back to that Bar, where we met John, Demetri, and Kara...okay...and I want to go tonight!" I stated surely.

_Caroline's jaw dropped and her eyes got as big as a saucers, but I continued:_

"I know it's Crazy, but I need you to go for me, be my friend, and my protector. Even if you do not agree, or like it. I don't know why, but I have become Obsessed with this Blood share thing and trying it." I stated with a stern voice.

"Elena, I don; t know what to say?" she said softly.

"I know Caroline, I know." I said in a meek small voice. "Just do this for me, lets leave now and go shopping. I could really use a night out, Boozing, stress free night, a release. You know my life this past year, has been nothing but hard, and I know you have had it rough lately too Caroline, and could use a night out yourself. No Bonnie, no judgy (laughing) so just say yes." I pleaded.

"Okay Elena sure. If this is what you need, or this obsession is what you need, then okay. I will be your friend and protector" she said like a matter of fact.

"Count me In!" she Exclaimed!

"Great!" I shouted! First, shopping for some new hot outfits, hit the bar tonight hoping to see John or Demetri or both, then boozing, letting loose, and partying like Old Elena. Carefree Elena. WooHoo! Let's Go!" I yelled out.

_Caroline and I went to town, to the Mystic shopping strip to pick out new outfits. I had Caroline help me get something hot and sexy, something that would appeal to a vampire. Caroline knew just the thing, Black mini skirt, thigh high black boots, and a low cut, deep burgundy blouse with see through designs cut all in it. I have never worn a skirt this short, but I loved it. The outfit was Hot! I planned on wearing my hair down, but pulling some up to help expose my neck, Caroline says vamps love that. Long hair to grab a hold of but the sides up to show off the neck and pulse. Caroline, I am sure is getting Damon's taste, she picked tight black jeans, a black tank top with sparkles, black jacket, and low cut black boots with heels on them. At least I had some burgundy with my black skirt and boots._

_We went by my house to get ready together, and Caroline called Bonnie, and told her she was helping me clean out my closet (yeah right) and would see her tomorrow. Caroline and I fixed some hot pockets and ate quickly, so we had time to really deck out on our hair and makeup. I was so ready and excited to be going. The only downer was I still could not stop thinking, of Damon and his rejection, I just pushed it down deep, to deal with later, but Damon had other plans._

_(r_ing ring) "Oh great, Damon is calling." I told Caroline.

"Do you want me to answer and get rid of him?" she asked.

"No, it's okay I got it." I said as I answered the phone. "What Damon?" I snarled.

"_H_ey Elena, we need to talk." he stated

"Well Damon, I am kind of busy right now, Caroline is here, um,,,just forget what happened earlier for now, Caroline and I are talking, I am taking your advice." I reply.

"Caroline is going to feed on you?" He asked?

"God No Damon! She is just going to talk with me, you know, girl stuff. I will call you later Damon." I said as I hung up on him.

_Several times Caroline looked like she really did want to talk about everything, maybe even try to talk me out of it, but if she did want to, she never said anything, I truly think she needs a night out herself, so she is going along with my craziness. So we finished our hair and makeup and Caroline helped me pull the sides of my hair up in a cute way, with little strands hanging down, which she curled them and larger sections in the back. She also darkened my makeup about two shades darker than I would of done it. I must admit though, I looked Hot! My eyes had Burgundy, Brown and Silver eye shadow with dark black liner and mascara, my blush was darker and my lips were Burgundy Wine with shimmer gloss on top. Caroline looked Hot as usual, in all black with her sparkly tank top and she had Gray, Silver, and White eyeshadow, and her usual everything else. Caroline looked Hot all Blonde hair and Black clothes. It was now dusk outside, my favorite time of day, we quietly went down the stairs hoping Jenna did not see us all made up. I had told her earlier we were going to dinner and the movies and that I would be staying at Carolines for a girls night. So I was covered and ready to go. My heart raced as we got into the S.U.V. and We were both excited and I was becoming more anxious but I was definitely ready to Go! Zippos here we come!_

**(A/N) well that does it for chapter three, looks like Elena is serious about asking these other vampires. Will they show up? Who else will show up? We will see in chapter four : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world : ) **

**Chapter 4 Deflecting**

**(Damon Present)**

_I just know she is up to something, I can feel it. I am parked outside on Elena's street just a few houses down, and I feel like a stalker. Elena is acting so strange, Caroline may be there right now, and Elena does not want to talk, but I am keeping my eye on her. If Sappy Stefan knew what she ask me to do today, he would be right here with me. What! Look at them leaving the house, and is that Elena in a skirt? Oh hell no! I am going to follow them. They must be going to that bar she mentioned, because you don't dress like that to go to the Grill! Look at Caroline, she is in all black, she has crossed over to the dark side like me. Speaking of dark, it is not dark enough, I will need to stay way back following them so they don't recognize my car and try to ditch me. I can't let them ditch me, cause I do not know which bar it is, Great, there is like seven bars on the outskirts of town in five different directions. Careful Damon, stay on them, but not too close._

_**(Caroline & Elena Present)**_

_I reached down to turn up my radio, right now all I want to do is drown out the alarms going off in my head, they are screaming at me... "Crazy Elena Crazy!" The song playing is:_

"_Feel So Close" by: Calvin Harris_

_(_**Elena singing)**

_feel so close to you right now, it's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal, your love falls down on me, _

_surround me like a waterfall, there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to _

_you right now..._

_I am shouting instead of singing and Caroline is staring at me with huge eyes, and a half smile. I continue to sing and for some unknown reason I began to think of Damon, so I sing even louder to drown out the thoughts. Caroline reaches and turns my volume all the way down and inhales a deep breath and then sighs._

"Elena, are you sure your okay?" she asked in a worried tone now.

"Yes Caroline, I am fine, I promise." I reply with sincerity.

"It just kind of seems you're not 100% sure you want to do this." Caroline says slowly and clearly.

"Caroline, I'm a 100% sure I do. I will admit I'm a little nervous, and a few alarms are going off, but I know you will be there to protect me, and that's all I need." I state.

"Okay Elena, then we need a plan." she says firmly.

_Caroline always the concrete thinker, the planner, the perfect organizer. Of ...well...everything. I giggle to myself quietly and she continues:_

"First, there is a possibility John and Demetri will not be there. Second, in case they are there, we need to discuss a plan." she adds.

"What do you suggest Caroline?" I ask.

"Well, if they are not there, promise me we will stay for the night out we both need anyways, Okay?" she asks.

"_Y_es, of coarse." I say.

"Great! If they are there, then we act casual, a few drinks to relax, some great conversation, some dancing, and then I will do the talking to get the conversation headed in the right direction." she states.

"Sounds Perfect." I exclaim!

"Also, if one agrees, which we should ask Demetri, he is single after all and cute. Then there needs to be a safe location decided ahead of time, this way I can be nearby, not too close, so you will have privacy of coarse, but close enough to jump in if things...um...go wrong?" she says quickly.

"Alright, then let's decide a place now. The bathrooms at Zippos are similar to the Grill, (I immediately think of Damon and the locked girls bathroom earlier today at the Grill) so I could take him in there and you could be right outside the door in the hallway." I say hopeful.

"Yes Elena, that would work, as long as the bathroom door locks, if not, I will stand guard directly outside the door, and also we should have a code word, in case you get scared or change your mind." she says.

"Yes, that is a Great Idea! So what word do we use?" I ask.

"Hmm, how about something you would use in casual conversation, so we do not alert him to it, but also something not too casual." she says.

"Or a phrase!" I shout!

"Like what?" Caroline asked.

"How about, " It is warm in here, are you hot?" I suggest.

"Okay, that would work." she says, with a serious look on her face.

"If, I change my mind before, I will just pull you aside to the bathroom or wherever and let you know." I belt out.

"Perfect, so Elena are you going to just drink and chat? Or is dancing a part of your plan to get comfortable with Demetri?" she ask.

"Well that just depends on how much I drink?" I say laughing.

_We both are laughing, and then we fall silent to our thoughts again, we are almost there and I literally have butterflies in my stomach, but at the same time, a sad twinge in my heart, that tonight Demetri or John might feed on me, and not Damon. We turn into the parking lot and park in the last row, I reach for my visor to look in the mirror and check one last time, I reapply fresh lip gloss, as does Caroline, and we look at each other and start giggling. I think despite the fact that everything seems so strange and crazy to both of us, we secretly are giddy to just have a night out, no boyfriends, no judgy Bonnie, no Damon or Stefan, just Caroline and I, who know how to have some fun, well at least Elena pre-parents death. I quickly think that tonight, I just want to be Old Elena, pre-Stefan and pre all the pain I endured in the last year. Caroline is fun, even more so now that she's a vampire, but I know, deep down, everything has happened so fast for her and she is using my craziness as a night out to totally let loose herself, and forget it all, just like me. We step out into the parking lot, and there is about the same amount of people as last time we were here a month ago. It was a Friday night too, and this is a lot of people for such a small place, much like the Grill, but with Great Dj's and a bit bigger. Zippos also attracts people of all ages, it really is a nice place. We get closer to the black door and Neon sign that says Zippos, and Caroline grabs my hand, nods and smiles at me, and I smile back. Here we go!_

**(A/N) Well, here we go. Finally they are at Zippos, Elena is excited but what will the night out en-tale ? Sorry on the last (A/N) I stated this chapter to be the one at the bar, I apologize, it is actually the next two chapters and it is going to get a little Crazy : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world : ) **

**Chapter 4 DE-stressing**

**(Damon Present)**

_Thank God it got darker out, they never noticed me behind them. I can see clearly up ahead the sign in neon red that says Zippos. I pull over on the side of the road and kill my lights. It has been 5 minutes already, Geez what is taking them so long? Primping I'm sure, just get in the bar already ladies, I just want to park around back and figure out how to get in, without them seeing me. I know this bar pretty well from my first days back in Mystic Falls. I have certainly enjoyed several drinks with a few thirty-some pretty things here, and I don't mean Bourbon. I think about the back door to this place, which is close to the bathrooms from what I remember, and those are close to the bar, which is probably where Caroline and Elena will be cause God knows, the woman may have lost her mind, but shes going to need some liquid courage, knowing do-gooder Elena. So I know now to not be seen, the front door is my best bet, it is dark there and pool tables are on the right in a corner, which will allow me to slip over there easily without being seen, thanks to Friday night pool players, it should be crowded. That area is further from the bar, perfect for my vamp vision, hearing may be an issue, because the Dj is on the other side of the wall, and the dance floor is in the middle, between the pool tables and the Bar._

_I will probably only be able to hear what they say if they are on the dance floor, I'm not too happy about that, but I am determined and it is better than nothing. Caroline thinks she can protect Elena, but she does not know how old these vamps are? I don't remember any Vamps hanging here when I first came back to Mystic Falls, but then again. Elena said they were here just a month ago. I just can't take the chance that she made it up, I would never forgive myself if anything happen to her. Damn this girl, protecting her is literally a full time, stressful job that I don't remember applying for. Well here goes nothing, I walk in and it is extremely crowded by the pool tables, just as I thought. I quickly put the blue baseball hat on, that I got from my trunk, because they would never expect me in a baseball cap (snickering) I quickly scan the room and see them at the bar, backs towards me, and I already smell her in the air where she walked in just a few minutes ago. There is that floral smell of her shampoo I have come to know so well, and that sweet Elena smell, that I swear is like Jasmine, my favorite flower smell. I take advantage their backs our turned, and walk to the right and up against the back side wall that is in a dark area near a pool table in the corner. I see they are ordering drinks and being all girly giggly, and I wish I could hear what they are saying but clanking pool balls, noisy dancers, and jolting music makes it all too loud. I scan the room looking for any sign of the two vamps she mentioned and I don't see any sign of any other vamps. Maybe this will be easier than I thought and just a girls only night out? I can only hope, I lean my right shoulder against the wall, let out a breath I did not realize I was holding, and get ready for whatever._

**(Caroline & Elena Present)**

_Caroline and I are sitting on bar stools, music is thumping and it's smoky and loud, but I am feeling really giddy. There is excitement of what might happen, my pulse is racing, and I am high on adrenalin already. We politely take our shots from the cute bartender and look at each other and count...1...2...3...and we gulp down our first shot of Tequila, no salt, no lime, just a straight hard shot. Caroline knows that I just need to get relaxed. I start to scan the bar, looking for any sign of John, Demetri, or Kara, but let out a deep sigh realizing there is no sign of them._

"You want to dance Elena?" Caroline asked in a low voice.

I smile and slowly shake my head. "Not yet Caroline, give me some time to let the Tequila kick in first." I answer.

"Okay." she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

_We are sitting there facing the dance floor now, just watching and absorbing the atmosphere. I am a little worried now that my feeding is not going to come tonight and I should be more upset, but for some reason I just can't stop grinning and every time I look at Caroline, she is grinning too, it is contagious. I am thankful that she is not trying to talk to me, but she's relaxing herself and enjoying the carefree atmosphere just like me. It feels really great to just sit here, swinging my legs and thinking of nothing. I look back to Caroline and when I do my eyes get wide as can be, as I am staring over her shoulder. She immediately turns around on her stool and there they are. John and Demetri are walking straight toward us with huge grins. Butterflies start in my stomach and I feel a little sick at the same time. Caroline jumps up to greet them with a huge hug and a welcoming smile._

"Hey! Long time no see!" she yells out.

_John looks at me and nods with a small smile, Demetri looking very cute tonight in his dark jeans, black shirt, and black dress shoes with no socks, smiles very widely at us, and rushes over to Caroline and picks her up and spins her around and then sets her down and heads for me. I say hi with a rather shy smile and my heart starts racing, I don't know if it is Excitement or Fear that he will feed on me that has my heart racing. I try to act casual and remind myself to Breath. Demetri hugs me softly, I assume sensing my shyness and then hops up on the stool on the other side of me, he leans over and bumps his shoulder to mine and almost knocks me off the stool. I laugh but also stiffen at the same time, and start gritting my teeth. John stands in front of Caroline because there is no empty stool beside her, and they began chatting easily. I am watching the dance floor and Demetri stands up in front of me._

"Would you like to dance, Elena?" he asks.

"Um, no thank you, maybe after a few more drinks." I reply louder than I wanted.

"Oh Elena! Where is my manners? What are you drinking Beautiful? He asks loudly also.

"So far, one shot of Tequila." I say with a giggle.

"A Beautiful woman like you, should have something Fruity and sweet, not a strong Mans drink, like Tequila." he states.

"What do you suggest?" I ask.

"Kiss on the Lips." he whispers in my ear, low and seductively.

_I gasp and my breath hitches, and he so reminds me of Damon for a minute, dark hair, black shirt, seductive voice, I shake my head._

"Excuse me!" I exclaim!

"It is the name of a drink Elena." he say smiling.

"Oh I see." I say smiling and trying to look apologetic. "Okay sure," I reply.

_He waves over the bar tender and orders the drink for me and then turns back to me and smiles real big._

"You will love it Elena. Trust me." he says grinning.

_I just smile and look over at Caroline who is still chatting with John, something about him and Kara and her and Matt. Maybe John and Kara are broken up. I am going to have to take a beat in a minute and drag Caroline to the bathroom, because my heart won't stop racing! Where is that drink?_

"Here ya go Elena." Demetri says handing me the drink.

_I take a sip, and Wow it is really sweet and good. I take another sip and I think I taste peach and maybe mango too, but I am not sure what alcohol is in it, I make a mental note to remember this drink, because I have now sucked it half down thru the straw and I'm loving it._

"Thank you Demetri, it is really good." I say with a grateful smile.

_Demetri is staring at me and he is looking better by the minute and I start to relax some. I try to get Caroline's attention, but I can't, so I excuse myself and head toward the bathroom, hoping she will follow, but she doesn't. I check my make up and wash my sweaty hands, and then take out my cell phone and text Caroline._

Text: Bathroom E.

_A few seconds later she replies._

Text: K I will be there in a few: )

_I shut my cell and stand against the wall wondering how this will all play out. Is Caroline going to chat up John all night? Will I have to ask Demetri myself? Geez cmon Caroline, What is keeping her? I began to start pacing back and forth, and she busts through the door._

"I am getting nervous, what do we do?" I choke out.

"Relax Elena, chat with Demetri, maybe drink more and dance, and I will drop my suggestions when the time is right, unless you have changed your mind." she states with a glare.

"No Caroline, I just feel like you are in another world talking to John, and I don't know Demetri that well and I'm nervous. He is flirty and I'm not single!" I shout.

"Relax Elena, you are doing nothing wrong...yet." she says.

"Yet! What!" I ask a little too angrily.

"Oh nothing, just relax and for heavens sake, Drink More! It is okay to talk to him and dance, and get more comfortable with him. I will take care of the rest." she says with a wink and a small devious smile.

**(A/N) Sorry this drags out a little, I am going for the full experience lol Next chapter will step it up and Elena will face feeding temptation. Will she? Find out in the next few chapters :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 6 ~ Devious**

**(Zippos cont.)**

"Okay, Okay Caroline, that drink he ordered me is great. I'll have a few more drinks and then ask him to dance" I spit out.

"Yes Elena, perfect, you just relax and enjoy yourself. Let Old Elena come out, Remember her?" Caroline states more so than asks.

"Old Elena." I say with a wink. _I am starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, so I resolve to have just one more drink and then dance and let the old Elena out of her cage. Boy did I ever._

_I follow Caroline out back to our stools, which have our jackets on them, and I smile widely at Demetri and sip on the rest of my drink. __Just as I finish my drink Demetri is already handing me another one, which he must of ordered while I was in the bathroom. Is he trying to get me wasted with this sweet perfect drink? I start to feel nervous, oh to heck with it, I sip some more on my drink, tell him thank you and then out of the blue:_

"Demetri, would you like to dance?" I ask, wondering where that came from.

"Why yes Elena, I would love to." he says grinning.

_Some Techno music is playing, I don't have a clue what, and I'm suddenly wondering how to dance to this? I am startled out of my thoughts by a shout!_

"Old Elena!" Caroline yells out!

_I look at her, embarrassed, as Demetri is leading me by the hand, and moving to the Techno groove already. I smile at his playfulness, he is dancing and making funny faces at me. It is helping to lighten my mood and relax me, which I am thankful for. I swear I hear a low growl to the left of us, but I ignore it and start to move, and the song ends. Well this is awkward, and just then the Dj takes the mic and in his low voice he says:_

"This one goes out to Elena from your Bestie Caroline, who wants old Elena to come out and play to her latest Fav song!

_I look at Demetri's frozen expression, he laughs, my eyes are probably huge from shock and wonder!_

_When did Caroline have time to do this? I wonder, ahhh when I was in the bathroom, I am distracted from my thoughts when a familiar beat begins to play very loudly and I can't help but smile wide, Caroline knows just the song to bring out Old Elena. She knows I love this one and have been dying to dance to it._

_It is …..."Blurred Lines" by: Robin Thicke and I so get the little implication of the Blurred Lines,_

_she is suggesting my feeding urge is Blurring my normal boundary lines. Ha ha Caroline. The beat is rolling and I'm going to show her, and Go for it! I start moving seductively, my hips are rolling_

**(Song)**

maybe I'm going crazy, maybe I'm going crazy

maybe I'm out of my mind …...

_(Oh yeah) I am dancing all around Demetri, he is in shock, I just changed in front of his eyes from Shy to Sultry!_

**(Song)**

try to domesticate you

but your an animal

baby it's in your nature

just let me liberate you

you don't need no papers

_I am now lifting my burgundy shirt up, just enough to show some belly skin, and rolling my hips seductively in a circle, Demetri stepped closer to me, and is now like an inch away, and he's rolling his hips perfectly in tune with mine_

**(Song)**

that man is not your maker

and that's why I'm gonna take a good girl

I know you want it...

I know you want it...

I know you want it...

you're a good girl

can't let it get past me

_Demetri and I have fully let loose, I am arching my back, and rolling my body right up his knee, just an inch from my heat. We are so Hot together, a small crowd has gathered and that just makes me worse. I began to sway and roll my body while dancing around Demetri, with my pointer finger, dragging around his chest. Shoulder, than back around. Demetri is moving his feet and swirling his hips seductively, so I turn to push my backside against his front, so we can roll together. I see Caroline dancing and she's jumping up and down, dancing, clapping for me and WooHooing! _

"There's Old Elena and she's so out to play!" she yells, stressing the Y on the word play.

_Caroline smiles at me with an evil little smirk. I don't even care that she's done it, brought out Old Elena, I'm just going with it. Demetri is a lot of fun, a great dancer, and I'm really feeling the drinks now!_

**(Song)**

but your a good girl

the way you grab me

must want to get nasty

_I am now pushing my butt into Demetri's crotch, I start to roll and go down to the floor and back up, my hands are in my hair, lifting it off my neck to the back of my head. Somewhere in my sub-conscious I know I am flaunting my neck to this cute vampire._

**(Song)**

go ahead ...get at me

_oh, and he does, he wraps his arms around my body and we are rolling and swaying so provocatively and in perfect sync. The small crowd we have drawn, is whistling, hooting and hollering. Caroline is now lost in a seductive dance of her own with some hot guy we don't even know. I giggle at her and then she turns and faces me and winks and fist pumps the air. I feel Demetri grab my hips on both sides, now he's dropping it low and rolling against my backside while rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I step away some, and give him a really good show, all the while smiling and winking at him, and deep down I know this isn't right, but I ignore it. I am free, Old Elena, with liquid courage and reckless abandon. Demetri grabs me by my hips, and turns my body to pull my backside right back to him closely, he starts taking his hand up my back tickling me lightly where the v-back is on my shirt, his fingers trail lightly to my neck and I shiver, he then turns us to the right facing the dark wall by the Dj, and moves us forward to the darker part of the dance floor, he takes his hand and slowly grabs my hair, and places it back across my other shoulder, exposing the left side of my neck. My pulse is drumming so loud, I can almost hear it in my ear over the music, and it dawns on me, that is what he wants, to excite me and watch my pulse thump, so he can excite himself, then, without warning, I feel his breath on my neck and behind my ear, he is breathing a hot trail to my shoulder and back up. I am starting to feel aroused and excited, but fuzzy and lightheaded too, so I relax my head back on his shoulder, and tilt my head slightly to the right to expose my neck even more. I am in a trance now, I don't even hear the music anymore, my senses are so on alert, I can feel the vibration of the music, my hair tickling my back on the middle right side, and goosebumps up and down my arms and legs, then I feel it, his lips just lightly graze my neck right where my pulse is thumping erraticly. I am starting to feel so erotic already, I let out a breath and it's ragged, I hear it clearly and then it hits me, I jerk my head up and turn immediately to look at Caroline, she sees me and my eyes pop out at her, I shrug Demetri away from me and I mouth to her:_

"You told Him!" I mouth slowly.

_I know she can read my lips, she shrugs her shoulders and turns her palms up, and gives me that look...that look that says "Suck it up Elena, this is what you came here for!" for a brief moment I agree with her. Should of relaxed and just let him, I shake my head and I'm angry, I feel betrayed because Caroline said to get comfortable and then she would bring it up to them later. I know realize she must of told them, or Demetri at least while I was in the bathroom and I feel ambushed instead of thankful, I stomp over to Caroline and grab her shoulder and turn her to face me._

"I'm sorry Elena, we don't have all night. I figured it would be easier if I asked him while you were in the bathroom, no embarrassment to you , and when it happened you would think it happened naturally and you would be relaxed and feel better about it." Caroline yells out.

"I get that Caroline, I do. It's just I feel ambushed, you are suppose to run everything by me, we are a team, and I feel you teamed up with them behind my back now, like Vamp Club Loyalty!" I spit out.

_Caroline grabs me and hugs me..."_Just go dance Elena, you were having fun, Demetri won't force you, if you don't want him to, just tell him okay." she states frustrated.

_I look at Demetri and hes staring at me with a pouty face, he does look cute and he seems harmless. I realize Caroline is right, it is easier for me this way, and if I change my mind, I will just tell Demetri. I walk back to Demetri and the song changes._

_It is _"Stay" by: Rihanna _and I put my head down embarrassed, and because it is a slow dance song. Demetri ducks down lower than me to look up at my pouty face, that has been staring at my boots. Demetri just smiles softly at me and grabs my hands._

**(Song)**

All along it was a fever

Cold sweat, hot headed believer

I through my hands in the air and said show me something

he said, if you dare come a little closer

around and around we go

_These words of the song were almost eerily close to my situation. I let him take my hands and put them around his neck, he grabbed my waist, and we slowly began to sway together to the song, he felt me relax again and he slowly let go and moved around in behind me, I froze, he began to sway my hips again, using his hands on both sides to move me, he snuggled in behind me and whispered in my ear to relax._

**(Song) **

I want you to Stay...

_Oh God, why is this song matching this situation? Then I feel him gently sweep my hair across my back, over my right shoulder again. He starts swaying his hips with mine, pressing his hardness into my butt, and I jump a little, he then whispers again in my ear, low and seductively_

"I can make you feel things Elena that you have never felt before."

_I close my eyes and get lost in the song, or him, I'm not sure._

**(Song)**

hard to know which one of us is caving

not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move

makes me feel like I can't live without you

and it takes me all the way

I want you to stay, I want you to stay

_Damn this song, then he whispers again:_

" I want you to stay. You will not regret it Elena, you can trust me and I know how to be gentle." he says while grazing my ear with his lips.

_I start to tilt my head back and to the right, I can feel his gaze on my pulse, don't ask me how, I just feel it and the erotic feeling coming back, just then I feel his lips kiss my pulse so gently. My eyes snap open , they are wide and one word pops into my head...Damon._

**(A/N) Wow Elena is so close to getting what she wants, will she bail or go through with it? **

**We will find out in the next chapter. Has Damon been watching this whole time? What will he do? Find out in the next chapter. : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world :) **

**Chapter 7 ~ Distracted**

**(Zippos cont.)**

_I quickly pull away from Demetri, and head back to the bar without a word to him, my jacket is on the floor and some guy is sitting on my stool, so I walk down further and find a spot I can lean in and order another "Kiss on the Lips" drink. I don't want to turn around, I don't want to see Demetri, Caroline, John, or anyone I know for that matter. I am partly relieved that I resisted and partly mad at myself, because I was so close to getting what I came here for, what I have craved like water in a _

_Desert, something I only learned about just today in 4th period (shaking my head) but now all I can think about is Damon! Why? I realize it is because he's Damon, he's the one I want to do this with. I start to ask myself Why and then my drink comes. Ahhh relief, good, I don't want to think about Damon, or what he would say if he saw what I was doing tonight, or Stefan, Oh my God, what would Stefan say? I start to sip on my straw and then I jerk the straw out and turn up the glass and gulp down the sweet drink like it's a shot. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around expecting Caroline and it's Demetri._

"Are you okay Elena?" he asks.

"Yes, and I am so sorry for being rude, it is really not you, it is Me." I state sadly

"It's fine, I get it, Caroline wanted me to tell you...Quote "Just do it already or lets go!" Unquote." he says with finger air quotes.

_I can tell he really did not want to deliver that message, he just got bullied by Caroline to do her dirty work. I take a deep breath and look around and say:_

"Screw it! Let's Do It!" I say with determination.

_I grab Demetri's hand and start pulling him in the direction of the bathrooms, I don't even look back at him to see his face expression, or see if he wants to say anything, I just pull his arm practically dragging him. I am sure he is willing and that just boosts my confidence, and I know he's letting me take the lead since I have bailed on him twice now when he tried to do it. We are almost to the bathrooms, we just pushed through the crowd and it is more open now. I look toward the bathrooms and Jump! I am sure I look like a deer caught in headlights. Demetri stops suddenly too, but he does not know why I stopped and Oh boy, there standing , blocking the entrance to the hallway where the bathrooms are is ….Damon! He looks so Pissed! Uh Oh, I mouth. I can't move, I am stuck and his face expression has not changed at all. I turn around and look at Demetri and say:_

"I'm sorry, I need a few minutes to myself first, a human thing. Do you mind waiting at the bar and I'll be out in a few." I say quickly.

_Demetri looks stunned and confused, but he's not stupid. He looks at me and toward the hallway and back at me. I know he sees Damon, and I don't know if vampires sense each other, smell, feel, or whatever, or maybe it is Damon's scary, angry face, but Demetri says:_

"Sure Elena, take your time." he says with a shaky voice.

_Oh boy, now to turn around and face Damon. Here goes nothing._

**(Damon's P.O.V.)**

_I'm going to kill this girl myself. It was hard enough to watch this guy flirt with her at the bar, buy her drinks, and smile, Jackass that he is, then not be able to hear what he was saying to her...ugh...then what does she do? Dance with him, in a way I have never seen do-gooder Elena dance, not even with Stefan! She's lost it! I knew it, Crazy Elena, no more do-gooder Elena...No...she's Crazy Dirty Elena Now! I don't know how I stayed in the corner and didn't kill him! Dancing with Elena like that, and ..she...she...she was egging him on! How dare her! I saw her mouth to Caroline "How could you" Elena had no Idea slick boy already knew she wanted to be fed on, but did that stop her from tilting her head and pushing her damn neck out! No! Even after she knew that he knew, she did it again! Damn her, closing her eyes while he touched his lips...On...Neck...Pulse! Ugh...she is so lucky, I almost broke a leg off the nearest pool table and staked his ass in front of everyone on the dance floor. I could hardly even contain my growl. I have never been so angry and jealous at the same time, Damn her! Now here she is giving me a moment to breath and calm down, because she stopped him and went back to the bar, which was good because I was irate!she flat out stopped it, and just as I breathed 50 breaths to calm down and realize that she did the right thing. I knew she would, she went crazy for awhile but was back to her senses. Just as I got calm I glance over at the bar, and she is swaying from toe to toe and I see the resolve in her eyes from way across the room, my mind screamed what my instincts already knew...She's caving...she's gonna do it! Not caring who the hell saw my vamp speed, I was blocking that hallway in a nanosecond, steam coming out of my eyes and ears! Elena just saw me, and look at her, with those Doe eyes of hers, well that's perfect, because she looks like a deer caught in my lights of rage! I am now literally seeing White ….then Red again! She has stilled and she better not take another step closer to this bathroom with that Jackass! I will kill hi, throw him out back, throw her ass over my shoulder, haul her out of here so fast, before she can even say the word..Feed...What...she is turning to him, Oh God, she better be asking him to leave, and without her! God help her...good...hes turning around and she is now turning back to me. _

_I know my face is on Fire with Fury, I probably look like the Devil himself, but I don't care, I try to breath and calm down because she is approaching me and we need to talk right now! I feel like I could hit her, grab her, speed vamp her out the back door and feed on her the hard way to teach her a lesson on how dangerous and stupid this was. So much for easy going girls night out. Just wait until I get a hold of Caroline! I might take Elena out of here, and let Caroline worry what happened to her just for spite. I can see Caroline and that guy dancing and I know shes not seen me yet. Here comes Elena._

**(A/N) I know this was a very short chapter, but hold on to your seat because the next chapter is going to get steamy...What will Damon do? How angry is he? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world :)**

**Chapter 8 ~ Delicious**

**(Zippos cont.)**

_I am walking toward Damon, my pulse is pounding, I'm breathing so hard I'm panting and I realize that I'm scared. Surely he won't hurt me, Damon knows I could tell Stefan, who speaking of never called or texted me all day after I left school early...hmm...okay I am walking slower and slower toward Damon, suddenly I cringe because I am close and BAM ….Damon snatches my arm, before I know it my head is spinning worse, when I open my eyes we're outside near a smelly dumpster and I'm pressed or I should say shoved hard against a brick wall. I'm stunned, I still look around because I'm scared to look at him. He says nothing so I slowly lift my head up, closing my eyes still scared. I slowly open my eyes and Damon is a few inches from my face, crystal blue eyes stare back at me and they are beautiful but cold as ice._

"What the hell were you thinking Elena?" he shouts!

"Um...Um...I dunno." I say shakily

"Geez Elena! I can't believe you!" he shouts again!

_Alcohol making me brave with a bit of anger, I yell back._

"If you would stop scaring me Damon, then maybe I could speak!" I shout back!

_He stares at me with a glare and I swear his nostrils are flaring and then to my surprise, he takes a few steps back and huffs a breath out and growls a low growl which I suddenly recognize from earlier on the dance floor, and for some reason, I feel that growl low, down deep, in a place I did not know existed inside me. I shake it off, Damon turns to me and runs his fingers through his hair, and then his hand falls down to his side with a thud. He looks away and then after a few minutes he looks at me again, were both more calm._

"Well Elena." he says.

"I explained all this to you at the Grill today Damon. I told you I knew other vampires, and that I would ask them, so why are you so surprised?" I ask.

"Oh well lets see, maybe because do-gooder Elena was dancing like a slut with Mr. Jackass..or...tilting her head to push her neck out like a Vamp slut...or...lifting her hair up, while dancing like a slut to entice Jackass Vampire. Don't even get me started on how you offered to be some strange vampire's night snack...not knowing him...or... if he is trustworthy...or...if he would snatch your necklace, compel you, rape you, or even worse kill you! Here you are acting like a Vamp Slut, depending on Vampire Barbie to save you, when I bet neither of you know how old or strong these Jackass Vampires are? Huh Elena?" He shouted again.

_I grit my teeth..._"Their names are John and the cute one with me is Demetri, and they are perfectly nice." I said with a smirk.

"Oh I bet they were nice. What did he whisper in Elena the vamps slut ear huh?" he spat out.

"None of your business Damon, and stop calling me a slut!" I said yelling louder.

"Stop acting like a slut Elena!" he yelled back.

_I didn't even think, just hearing him say slut again hurt, Damon knows I'm not a slut or a vamp slut. I felt tears start to sting my eyes and I hauled off and smacked him across his face as hard as I could! His jaw dropped open and his eyes got huge, then he got right in my face, not an inch away and gritted his teeth and said:_

""Don't Ever Do That Again!"

_I'm still hurt and angry so I get on my tip toes and get in his face and say:_

"Don't You Ever Do That Again!" I say with a snarl.

_He seemed dazed and shocked at how I challenged him and he chuckled and said:_

"Oh that's right, your crazy Elena now! You lost your mind." he says as he rolls his eyes.

_Before I think...I speak..._"No Damon! I'm not crazy, I am sexually frustrated, loaded with alcohol, turned on, and burning for an erotic experience like feeding! That's what I am!" I shout out!.

_His mouth drops open again in shock, and now my eyes go wide and my mouths open too. I quickly close it and swallow the lump in my throat. Now I'm dizzy, hurt, angry, and embarrassed, but I'm not going to back down now!_

"Now Damon, if you will excuse me, I have a cute Demetri waiting at the bar for me, and hes willing to feed on me gently, and he's whispered wonderful promises, dirty promises in my ear on what to expect from this experience and I really would like to be left the hell alone and get back in there and get what I came for...Got it Damon!" I say with such conviction that even I am shocked by my words.

_I don't know what came over me but I also have an urge now to defend myself and Damon is still quiet, so I go for it again._

"Oh and Damon, another thing, I'm not a slut!

_He looks up at me with a strange look in his eye, and it's one I have never seen before, I pause for a second and then continue:_

"Nor am I a vamp slut, I was just trying to be Old Fun Elena and let loose for once." I finish.

_Damon is breathing heavy as I speak, he is starting to pace back and forth, fingers running through his hair, hes mumbling, but it's too low for me to hear what he is saying. I decide to continue:_

"You have No right to judge me Damon, Mr I sleep with a different girl every night! Your a Vamp...

_Bam...just like that he's got me against the wall, his body pushed up against mine hard. Our eyes lock and I can't breath, I am frozen still. I pant and I don't know if it is from anger or surprise now. I realize he's gazing into my doe eyes but there is no anger in his eyes anymore, they are just darker than I have ever seen them, and he still has me pressed hard between the wall and him, my hands, I realize are up over my head and he's holding them there hostage with just one of his hands. I realize why I can't breath, because I can't even move if I tried to. Our eyes have not left each others, Damon is panting for breath like me and I feel dazed and confused, but oddly even knowing how Damon can snap...I feel no Fear. I am just starting to maybe have a hint of what's going on and he growls again, but it's lower this time, sexy even, my stomach clenches and I feel a heat stirring in my core, and before I can truly process what I feel..Damon speaks and it's low...like the sexiest, smoothest voice I have ever heard..._

"Put your hands on each side of you. Press your palms flat to the wall and don't move."

_I can't even think, I just do it. I almost grab to feel for my necklace to make sure he's not compelling me, but I know it's there, I feel it. I slowly pull my hands down to my sides as he lets go of my wrist's and I place my palms flat against the wall like he told me to and freeze. He is staring in my eyes still..._

"Now, I don't want you to move Elena. Do not touch me, keep your hands and back pressed against the wall. Do you understand?" he commands sternly but still with a low sexy voice.

"Um...Yes." I reply with a low sounding voice myself.

"Relax Elena." he commands me again.

_I don't know why but I close my eyes and start to take deep breaths, I am counting from 1 to 10 for some reason and then he puts both of his hands beside my head on the brick wall, one on each side, my eyes are closed but I feel it, I don't see it but I know by feel that his hands are there. Then I feel him shift weight and back his body off mine some and put space between us. Strangely I miss the feel of him pressed against me, but I don't speak or open my eyes because deep down I just know whats coming but not the How yet. Then I feel him, his right hand (my left) has moved from the wall and he is pushing my hair off the left side of my neck very slowly, he just simply brushes it back off my shoulder. I keep my eyes closed. I am anxious, nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time...oddly I am not dizzy anymore, my head is strangely clear. I keep my eyes closed and then I feel his hand stroke the same hair he had just tossed off my shoulder and then I feel his hand in front of my face and his finger starts to trace my eyebrow so lightly and as it reaches the corner of my outer eye, I open my eyes and realize it's the pad of his thumb. I close my eyes...afraid for our eyes to meet, and his thumb continues down my cheek and then my jaw, so slowly that I'm feeling very sensitive to touch, a slight tickle even, as his thumb reaches my jaw line his other fingers touch my jaw and slowly tilt my head to the right. I take in a gasp of air but he seems to not notice and before I know it, I feel his hot breath on my neck and then lips...soft lips at my pulse, which is now thumping hard again for the 50th time tonight. _

_Just as I feel his soft lips leave my pulse, the feeling is replaced with hot and wet, oh my it's his tongue and he is twirling it in a circle right on my pulse. I can feel it down there and here comes the erotic feeling I felt earlier on the dance floor with Demetri, this time, it is 100 times stronger. I gasp and the palm of my hands push harder to the brick wall and I stiffen a little because I have a new strong urge to push up against him and sooth this ache between my legs, but I dare not move. _

_I don't want to stop him now._

_What feels like minutes but is probably only seconds of his tongue twirls, now moves slowly up my neck to the hollow behind my ear, and then it's gone replaced by a hot breath that whispers in my ear:_

"Relax, don't move...Stay relaxed and it wont hurt."

_Wow, he has to know how crazy I'm feeling because my pulse is throbbing so hard in my neck, it is faster than it's been all night. The palms of my hands raise from the wall and clench into fists because I don't know what else to do, the ache between my legs is throbbing just as hard as my neck, then he whispers in my ear again.._

"Palms back to the wall."

_and I do as I am told and then he says:_

"Don't ever let Demetri touch you again. Do you understand me?"

_I can't speak, I just nod yes and I feel his soft lips rub against my ear. I quickly get still again, my body is begging silently for him not to stop. Now there is some feeling I get from the way he sounded so possessive and it awoke something primal in me to where I feel a growl about to escape my own mouth, but I swallow hard and stop it, then I feel a rush down there, and I am so hot I can feel heat coming off me, he must feel it, even if there is space between us. He whispers again.._

"I smell him on you and I don't like it."

_I want to cry...or...say sorry...or...say who? I have forgotten who he's talking about already. My head is now a fog of raw primal emotions and there seems to be a direct link to my core, the heat and ache get stronger...I am a deer in headlights ….a lamb brought to the slaughter...a fly in a spiders web. There is nothing I would not do for him right now in this moment...it hurts to think._

_Then suddenly his tongue traces backwards from the hollow behind my ear back down to my pulse, as his tongue reaches my pulse, he lets out a low soft growl and it is the sexiest thing I have ever heard, the ache increases and I can't believe the pull I'm feeling down there in my core and the heat again coming off me in waves._

_Suddenly I feel the slightest prick, just a tiny sting and then soft lips touching my skin and ohhh my eyes roll back in my head and this is satisfying that ache, like putting water on the heat in my core, and just when I think this euphoric, erotic feeling can't get any better...i feel a strange pull of my blood rush...combined with suction..._

_Ohhhh my, my eyes roll back again and my nails are now clawing the brick wall and making strange scratching noises, and then it stops...the pull...and it feels amazing...then the pull starts again even feeling stronger and better than the first...my eyes roll back again, nails still clawing at the brick wall, and now I'm shaking everywhere. This pull feels oh so good in my core, it draws the heat up and the ache turns into orgasmic sensations of pleasure with little prickly feelings all over my sensitive clit._

_Draw...Release,,, I can't tell anymore...I'm trembling and fighting a moan from escaping my lips and I am rocking my hips...pushing...longing to rub like a cat on a scratching post, but there is nothing but air. I am frustrated now but in Ecstasy at the same time...screw the moan, I let it out...it's deep and nothing I have ever heard come out of my mouth during arousal from sex. Damon's hands push my hands against the wall again, as if he sensed I was going to grab him as use his body as a scratching post. I moan again and the pull of suction is harder and faster...than that's it...I am shattering in a body shaking, crazy moans and groans, heat, achy, heavenly sensation, prickly, feel good outta this world orgasm. Then I come down hard, and Damon withdraws his fangs and licks my wounds with his tongue and I moan again, this time, more of a normal sexual moan and Damon jerks away fast._

_I'm panting and his shoulders are moving like he's panting but I am not sure he has turned to face away from me._

_I bend over putting my hands on my knees for support, I'm lightheaded dizzy, but walking on clouds at the same time._

_I look to see Damon, still looking toward the woods. He won't even look at me, I don't know if he's mad, ashamed, vamped out still, or why he won't look at me._

_Bam...a loud noise startles me. The back door of the bar fly's open hard and fast and the metal door jerks back as it hits the brick wall loudly...I Look up_

"Caroline!" I gasp out while standing upright again.


	9. Chapter 9

**BLOODSHARED**

**Chapter 9**** ~ Discomfort**

**(Zippos Cont)**

_Caroline looks at me, with a stern wide eyed look and she immediately notices Damon a few feet away. She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.._

"Elena! What the Hell" she shouts.

_I just look at her and before I can open my mouth to speak, she goes off._

"Dammit Elena! I was looking all over for you. Do you know how scared I was?" I went to the bathroom, following our plan (she emphasizes) and there was no sign of you. I was Freaking out Elena! I was looking everywhere in the bar for you. I didn't see you or Demetri at the bar anymore. I was so freaking scared that he had ran off with you somewhere and terrible, terrible images were flashing through my mind and...

_Suddenly she stops talking and takes a sniff of the air and looks at Damon and then back to me and huffs again._

"Damon fed off you? Oh my God Elena! What the heck am I suppose to tell Demetri now?" she asks while walking toward me.

_I open my mouth to tell her that I will talk to Demetri but Damon speaks up first._

"Tell him nothing! Elena does not owe that Jackass anything!" he spits out.

_Damon than vamp speeds to her face and growls at her._

"You should be scared Caroline! You of all people should of known how dangerous it was to bring her here in the first place!" he shouts.

_Caroline tries to talk but Damon growls and puts his finger in her face to gesture he is not done._

"You don't know how old these vamps are? How dare you risk Elena like that! Did you really think you could protect her, when your not that old of a Vampire yourself?" he says shouting.

_I jump in _"Damon, It's not her fault, I coerced her into it. So, if you want to yell at someone, yell at me! Caroline was just being a great friend." I add.

_Damon relaxes his posture and Caroline looks back at me with an angry/hurt look. So I speak up..._

"I'm sorry Caroline, Damon vamped me out here so fast, that I didn't have time to tell you where I was going, and everything just happened so fast. I'm so very sorry." I say with tears stinging my eyes.

_Caroline looks at me and says..._"I understand, are you okay Elena? She asks.

"Yes Caroline, I'm okay." _I hug her and whisper sorry in her ear. She looks up at me and says..._"Let's go please." she says with a sad but stern voice.

"Okay, but please just give me 5 minutes, then I will come in and straighten everything out. Okay?" I ask.

_Damon growls but I ignore him._

"Are you sure Elena?" she says with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just 5 minutes okay." I say confidently.

_Caroline looks at Damon with disgust and puts her hands on her hips and says..._

"Make sure you give her some blood to heal her before Stefan sees." she says with a smirk tone to her voice.

_Damon growls and shews Caroline away with his hand, and then she walks back in the bar, and as she closes the big metal door she gives me a look of disapproval. I now look at Damon but he looks away like the dark woods nearby are so interesting. I swallow hard, building up courage to speak. I feel embarrassed, ashamed, and a little sad that Damon is so angry with me, but oddly I also feel great, like a ton of stress rolled off me with each wave of ecstasy I experienced just a short time ago._

"Damon I..."

"No Elena!" he shouts!

_I quickly look down at the ground, hurt by his tone of voice and his angry stare._

"Nothing to talk about! You got your little urge, craving, or whatever, now you know...and I'm sure you got what you wanted." he says.

_I can't tell if he is stating or asking if I got what I wanted. Is this his round about way of asking if I enjoyed it, or got satisfied? Oh, my head is spinning again...should I answer...or was his statement rhetorical? Well he's not saying anything else so I open my mouth and out it rolls..._

"Oh Yes, I got what I wanted, every urge and desire 100% satisfied." I say low and seductively, not meaning too.

_He gazes at me and for a split second, I swear I see a smirk on his face, but then it's gone, he then lets out a deep sigh and speaks again..._

"Well Elena, this was a one time, and only one time thing." he barks out like an order.

_I swallow and fidget with my fingers and he continues..._

"Feeding can be like a drug Elena, and you have never had a drug habit Elena, so you do not understand the pull or the withdraw a person on drugs feels. If you feel the urge, draw etc, you will make sure you fight it. Remember, one time, and Never again!" he says loud and sternly.

_I clear my throat and shuffle my feet, head down, I feel like a child that has just been scolded._

"Um. Yes Damon I understand." I say with a low squeaky voice.

_I start to feel ashamed again, guilty thinking about Stefan, I look up at Damon's stare, and I suddenly feel fear and panic, afraid Stefan will find out, Damon must read it in my eyes or sense my fear because he says..._

"If your worried I'm going to tell Stefan, don't, I won't tell him Elena." he states with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_I give him a very small smile and nod, I swallow and am nervous of his stare, I stare back and feel this very strange connection with him now. I can't explain it, he just looks more attractive to me than before, and I feel intense, and embarrassed still...I want to run away, but I can't, there is a pull to be closer to him, a connection like I don't need to speak because he knows just what I'm feeling. I shake it off and he says..._

"Okay Elena, you need to drink some of my blood to heal the fang marks." he states as he walks closer to me.

_My breath hitches, and I feel excitement that I know I should not be feeling, that quickly subsides when I watch Damon bite his inner wrist, and see his blood spill. I realize that I am going to drink his blood and I start to feel a little nauseous. He holds his wrist up near my mouth and then looks away, I stare at it and shake a little, Damon startles me with his stern voice.._

"Drink Elena, before Vampire Barbie comes out here and yells again." he snaps.

_I grab his arm with both hands on each side of the bite, then I press my lips to his wound and touch his blood with my tongue first to test the taste, he jerks a little but stays still. I am surprised there is a tinge of sweetness with the coppery taste, and something else I can't put my finger on. I began to suck on his arm and he stiffens I notice, I get about 3 draws of his blood in my mouth and he jerks his arm away and turns his back to me and says.._

"That's enough." _so quietly that I can barely hear him. He takes a few deep breaths and then turns around and lifts my hair off my neck and says..._

"All better, now let's go back inside and you might want to clean yourself up in the ladies room. Get Caroline, we're leaving." he adds.

"It's okay Damon, you can go, Caroline and I will be just fine." I state.

"No! I am not leaving until you are. I want to make sure you get out of here and home safely." he says.

_I know there is no use to argue with him, he is right, we don't know John and Demetri that well, or what they might do, or how strong they are. I nod and smile and then Damon grabs the metal door handle and jerks the door open and I swiftly grab his arm, realizing I need to do it now.._

"Thank you Damon, for everything." I say as soft and sweetly as I can, and then I add .."I'm sorry I made you so angry Damon and I hope you will forgive me and that this...uh...won't harm our friendship because it's important to me." my voice is still soft but there is a serious tone to it now.

_Damon just nods and gives me a half smile and says "_Let's Go."

_I follow Damon back into the bar and he starts to walk over to Caroline, who is at the bar with John and Demetri, I tell Damon I am going to the restroom, he stops and stands against the wall right by the ladies door_

"I will be fine Damon, you can go tell Caroline I am almost ready to go." I say.

"No, I will stand right here and we can tell her together when your done." he says.

_I nod with and smile at him, because I can't help it, I'm stupid. What is wrong with me? He's angry, and I am smiling, I pushed him into something he did not want to do. He saw the way I acted on the dance floor. I know Damon has feelings for me and here I am smiling at him. I walk in shaking my head at myself but I still can't stop smiling, his protectiveness, that use to drive me crazy mad, now seems endearing. I just feel so safe and protected. I look in the mirror and notice my dark makeup has ran a little. I don't really look drunk, but I do look high. I smile at myself, I now have a minute alone to process what has happened. I grab a paper towel and wet the corner in the sink and wipe off just a small smidgen of blood off my neck right at my pulse. My eyes go wide, I am amazed, there is not one mark on my neck, it has completely healed. I wash my hands and start to wash out my mouth, then I don't, I like the taste of him in my mouth and I want to keep it there longer. _

_Without thinking I touch the pulse of my neck and close my eyes and remember Damon drinking from me, how erotic it felt, how good he smelled, and how good he felt that close to me. Just then Caroline opens the door and snaps me out of my thoughts.._

"Elena, stop daydreaming and let's go." she says smiling.

_Keeping silent, I shake my head and angrily point toward the hallway where Damon is standing, and put my finger to my lips and mouth shh._

"He's not out there Elena, he is over at the bar talking to John and Demetri." she states giggling

"Oh, Oh No! Caroline! He may stake them or something." I exclaim loudly!

"No Elena, it's fine they are all having shots and yacking like girls already." she says rolling her eyes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, it's fine, Damon seems just fine." she adds.

"Well, he was not fine earlier. He was so angry that I was scared to death," I say shivering at the memory.

"Just how did Damon go from Angry to feeding on you Elena?" she huffs out.

"That may be kinda my fault. I will explain it to you later. Right now I need a drink myself, and then we can go." I state surely.

_I start to walk out the door and Caroline giggles.._

"What is so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing." she says laughing.

"Come on Caroline, what?" I ask again with as serious of a face as I can muster.

"It's just that...um...I can smell your arousal." she says giggly.

"What!" I snap at her.

"I'm a vampire Elena, we have super senses." she adds with a smile.

"So that means...um..."

"Yes, Damon can smell it too." she says grinning from ear to ear.

"Eww, no wonder he said to go clean up in the bathroom. Oh My God, now I can't go out there. I am so embarrassed." I say mortified.

"Oh Elena, come on.." she says pulling at my arm.

"NO!" I shout!

"Yes Elena!" she shouts back.

"Please ask Damon to leave first Caroline, please I am so embarrassed." I cry out.

" Damon is not going to leave without us and you know it. Geez Elena, if I can smell it, don't you think he smelled it during the feed, you we're out there like 10 minutes instead of 5. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." she says firmly.

_I sigh and shake my head, there is no way out...I need a drink..._

"Okay, you go order me a "Kiss on the lips" and I will be right out." I say.

"Kiss on the lips, what is that?" she asks.

"It is a drink that Demetri orders for me, it is sweet and awesome, now please Caroline just go get me a drink and I will be right out." I beg.

"Okay Lena, you stay and clean up; she laughs. He has already smelled it." she says giggling as she turns and leaves the bathroom.

_I run to the sink and wet some paper towels and grab dry ones too. I go in the last stall and raise my skirt and drop my thongs. I look at the red Lacey thongs and gasp, they are so wet, they look like I peed myself. I start to clean myself and notice that even my inner thighs are moist. I clean more and then take my underwear off, they are just to wet to put back on. I can feel my face flush as I walk out of the stall, knowing I have to face them. I head toward the door and Oh God, I realize my underwear are in my hand, I look around for the trash and toss them in, along with the paper towels. I go back to the sink and wash my hands. I am so nervous to go back out there so I just grab the door handle, take a deep breath, I square my shoulders, hold my head up high, and walk out of the bathroom._

**(A/N) That was all a little to tense lol I am sure the next chapter will be a little more easier:) **

**How will Elena act around Damon? What will she say to Demetri? If anything? **


	10. Chapter 10

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 10 ~ ****Demeanor**

**(Zippos cont. Caroline P.O.V.)**

_I walk back to the bar, my head is spinning. I can't believe Damon fed off Elena and I know about it. I will have to feel guilty around Stefan. I wonder if I would of have felt guilty if it had been Demetri instead? I quickly realize I would of felt worse because I'm the one who ask Demetri. So I try not to..think...anymore and just get the bartenders attention and ask for 2 "Kiss on the lips" I look over, where Damon is sitting still chatting with John and Demetri, they are sharing vampire stories, but I don't want to listen in, I just want to drink and get relaxed again. I don't care what they are saying so I just block them out. I just want Elena to get her but out here. I feel out numbered, 3 male vamps to just one me._

_I order our drinks and John comes over to me, Damon and Demetri are downing shots and laughing. I can't help but wonder how weird it is going to get when Elena gets out here. John bumps my arm and says..._

"Wanna dance Caroline?" he says smoothly.

"Nope, right now I just want to drink." I reply numbly.

_Just then Elena walks up, just as the bartender sets our drinks on the counter. I start to pay but John slaps down a $20 on the bar. I smile and thank him. Elena is looking at me and John and I can tell she is desperately trying to avoid Damon, maybe even avoid looking at him at all. John senses the tension in Elena, I am not sure if he knows why she is so tense. Slow pop is playing in the background, Elena and I grab our drinks and start to suck them down. John turns to Elena and says..._

"Elena, would you like to dance?" with a small smile.

_I look at Elena thinking there is no way she's going to go dance again under Damon's watchful eye, especially the kind of dancing she did earlier (smiling) however, she shocks me when she accepts his offer. John takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor which is half empty now. I think she must be desperate to avoid Damon and Demetri to go dance after everything that has happened tonight. I sip my drink and look over at Damon and Demetri from the corner of my eye, they both have turned on their stool to face the dance floor, and shock is all over there faces. I can't help but giggle to myself, Old Elena is still here I think._

_Elena is slow dancing with John, but they have a normal distance between them, like they are father and daughter. I can't help the big smile on my face, thinking how sweet John is, he's hot too. I think back to earlier when he told me he had broken up with Kara. She was human like Matt and even though his reasons for breaking it off with her differ from mine, I can empathize with him. I find myself wishing I was dancing with him right now. I'm startled out of my John gaze because I just noticed Damon is standing right next to me, offering me his hand, and I look at him in shock._

"Would you like to dance?" he ask with a smirk.

"Eww, No Way!" I snap.

"Oh come on Caroline, you have never danced with me. Just give me one dance...I'll get you close to John." he adds real quietly.

"Okay, just one dance." I mumble out.

_Damon leads me out on the dance floor and of coarse he keeps his word and brings me within 10 inches of where John and Elena are dancing. Elena notices first and jumps a little and Damon chuckles and grabs my waist and I reluctantly put my arms around his neck. Damon stands closer to me than I like but I just let go of my restraint and start swaying with him, after all, maybe John will get jealous._

_I notice Elena is looking away toward the bar, at Demetri. I see a flash of guilt on her face as she turns back to look at us, then she turns back to John and smiles shyly. I feel sorry for her because I can see the embarrassment all over her face, shes embarrassed to be around Damon now and felling guilty about teasing Demetri. Damon notices my close watch on Elena and he leans down and whispers in my ear..._

"Is Elena alright?" he asks.

_I nod and then he spins me away from them some and gives me that eye thing._

"Well" he states.

"Yes, I think shes fine, actually more than fine and that is what scares me." I say with my best worried look.

"Why? What do you mean? Damon asks.

"It's just her actions, this sudden Urge to try feeding, Coming here risking danger to do so, the way she acted in the bathroom, not seeming to feel guilty about Stefan, Old Elena coming out, which that was my fault, but the strange part is, Old Elena is still out. I see her caring about peoples feelings still, but shes still just too fine with everything. Maybe it will all hit her tomorrow." I say sadly.

"What do you mean the way she acted in the bathroom?" he ask.

"Oh you caught that huh...It's nothing Damon just a girl thing." I reply

_I am hoping he does not ask more about the bathroom, cause that is private and Elena would kill me if she knew I told Damon I caught her daydreaming and I know it was about the feed. The Elena I know would be in there crying, maybe even vomiting over guilt for cheating on Stefan...hmm...like I said she's too fine._

"Well I can't believe the way she danced earlier." he says gritting his teeth.

"That is not unusual if you knew Old Elena, pre- parents death and all this vampire stuff." I state.

"Really?" Damon asks with genuine curiosity.

"Yes Damon, Elena knew how to have a good time, she's a very decent person but has always been a provocative dancer." I replied.

"Oh, I guess I should not have called her a slut outside." he says regretfully.

"You did what?" I spat out at him.

"I did not know that was Old Elena. I thought this obsession with feeding brought that out of her." he says defensively.

"No Damon, that is Old Elena, party girl and you should not have done that. Elena has had a very rough year. Not many people would survive what she has gone through, and still come out mostly herself, The grief and Survivors guilt. I say.

" Survivors guilt?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, her parents died going off that bridge and she didn't. How do you think that feels Damon? Also finding out that she was suppose to die and the only reason she lived is because Stefan saved her! Of coarse Stefan went back in the water for her parents but it was too late! Stefan even told her how her Dad insisted she was rescued first, so now she has Survivors guilt and on top of that, she knows now her Dad gave his life for her." I say cringing at the thought.

"What? Stefan saved her? Why don't I know this?" he asks angry.

"Stefan never told you? He told Elena right after your road trip to Georgia, when he told her about Katherine and explained everything." I replied.

"No wonder she stays with Broody Stefan, she feels like she owes him!" Damon says.

"Elena loves him Damon." I spit out.

"I don't doubt she...Loved...him, but come on Caroline, you don't see how unhappy she is lately. Especially since Stefan fell off the blood lust wagon? Do you really think she would be here wanting someone to feed off her if she was really happy with Stefan." he states as a matter of fact.

"All I know for sure, is she's been through a lot Damon, and a big part of getting her out tonight was to get Old Elena out for some fun, and look how much fun she had tonight, carefree, loosened up...I can't believe you called her a slut the very first time she relaxes and has a little fun, like old Elena." I say snarkily.

"Yeah, I messed up. I will apologize to her right now!" he says.

_He twirls us over to John and Elena, they look peacefully engaged in small talk, and very relaxed with each other. Damon taps John on the shoulder..._

"Switch Partners?" he says more demanding than as a question.

_Elena looks startled and John just smiles and nods and looks at me, and I wink. John puts his hands around my waist and I place mine on his neck. The song has just changed (Damon's perfect timing) to an even slower one, and John pulls me closer than he did Elena and smiles at me with a sweet smile, I feel flushed. He moves closer and so do I, my head automatically goes to his shoulder and I breath him in. I am thinking he likes me just as much as I like him._

**(Damon and Elena))**

_I start to dance with Damon and listen to the song, it is "Gravity" by: Sara Bareilles._

**(Song) **

you loved me cause I'm fragile

I thought that I was strong

but you touch me for a little while

all my fragile strength is gone...

set me free, leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment of your gravity

_I put my eyes down because the words of this song are eerily close to my present situation. Damon is staring at me with those crystal blue eyes and I can't read what they are saying but it's powerful, whatever the message.._

"How are you Elena?" he asks in a soft tone.

"I'm fine Damon, maybe a little embarrassed, feeling a little guilty about Demetri." I state.

"Demetri!" he snaps.

"Yes Damon, as you saw I kind of teased him, which is not like me to do, and now we're all out here on the dance floor and he's sitting at the bar alone." I cry.

"So, poor Demetri, got to dance with a hot girl, lick and kiss her neck, her pulse (growl) and get felt up by said hot girl. Wow that must have been horrible for him." he growls out loudly.

"What's your problem Damon!" I spit out.

_Damon twirls me away from Caroline and John, to the darker part of the dance floor (been here before) and looks at me angrily._

"Poor Demetri, he got a little teased. It doesn't matter what it did to Damon to feed off me, or how hard it was for him. No all that doesn't matter!" he says in a woman's mock voice.

_I look back at him with surprise, Duh Elena I have thought of everyone else, even myself, what it did to me, but he's right, I never considered what it did to Damon or how it would make him feel. I start to frown, tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I look right at him..._

"I am so sorry Damon. I really truly am. It's just..."

_Damon cuts me off..._"You are getting ready to add an excuse to your apology! Really Elena!" he says angry again.

"Damon please, just let me finish!" I shout.

_He rolls his eyes at me and looks at me with a mean smirk...I continue.._

"Thank you, now as I was saying, you are always such a constant you know, saving me, being there when I need you, always honest, not trying to shield me from everything like Stefan. So, I guess I just consider you a Rock. My Rock. You are so strong Damon, so I forget sometimes to stop and think how things are affecting you. You are so good at hiding your true emotions, with snarky comments and this tough facade you portray to the world. So yes, I'm sorry Damon that sometimes I forget how things will affect you." I finish.

_Damon just stares at me in shock, his jaw dropped, eyes wide. He closes his mouth and blinks several times and then he looks away, and I am thankful he does because the honesty in our eyes at that moment takes my breath away. He says nothing, he just pulls me a little close. Suddenly feeling exhausted, probably from blood loss and alcohol, I slowly rest my head on his shoulder, I relax again and also realize, I've never told Damon anything like that before. He did not know I thought of him that way. He doesn't realize that he closes off his emotions so much, that people around him began to close their emotions off to him. Now my head is spinning again, I am still embarrassed and guilt is starting to come back in waves. I let go of him and look at the floor. _

"Damon, I am ready to go." I say sadly.

"Okay..um...Caroline is lost in her trance dance." he says laughing

_I turn to look at her and John and he's right, they are close, very close and staring at each other, it is intense, they are going to kiss at any moment. I smile and walk away toward the bar to find my coat and I know I must apologize to Demetri. I walk fast hoping Damon will give me just a minute with Demetri, but no, Damon is hot on my heels, so I guess I will have to apologize in front of Damon rather it makes him angry or not. _

_I see Demetri is looking at me and holding out my jacket like he's psychic._

"Thank you Demetri, and I owe you a huge apology." I say sincerely.

"No Elena, it's fine." he says softly.

"No Demetri, really it's not. I do not even know you that well. I got caught up in curiosity of feeding and like they say: Curiosity killed the Cat! Your a nice person, here I am teasing you twice and walking away twice. I am...

"Actually it was three times." he says softly.

"Oh yeah, your right, three times and like Baseball three strike your...um...I mean I'm Out!

_I hear Damon chuckling behind me. I continue..._

"And I am going to get Out of here. I just wanted to tell you I'm truly sorry for chickening out and running like a scaredy - cat. You are a nice person, your sweet and a great dancer. Thank you, I had a lot of fun, and again I am sorry about everything." I say rambling.

"Elena, It's okay you are a beautiful, sweet girl, a great dancer yourself and I had a lot of fun too. No harm done Elena, other than a little disappointment." he says smiling.

_Demetri grabs my hand and kisses it, winks at me and says..._

"Anytime Elena." smooth voiced.

_I feel Damon right behind me and he gives me a shove forward._

"Goodbye Demetri, nice meeting you." Damon says through his teeth.

_Damon and I walk toward the door and I turn to see Caroline and John kissing and stop._

"Go Elena! We will wait for her outside!" he snaps.

_We step outside and the air is crisper and cooler than when we arrived, thankful the cool air helps clear my head. It's late, I yawn and snuggle into my jacket and lean against the wall outside by the front door. I start to fidget and clear my throat several times. Damon puts his hands in his pockets, gazes at me and then leans back against the wall right next to me. Neither of us say a word. I just want to go home and process this whole night alone. I feel a chill under my skirt and my cheeks redden remembering that I have a short skirt on and no panties, I remember throwing them away and that leads to thoughts of knowing Damon knew I was aroused, henceforth redden cheeks...how embarrassing...such an intimate moment with a friend, who happens to be very attractive. Cmon Caroline...I plead silently...Damon turns towards me..._

"Elena, I'm sorry I called you a slut and a vamp slut. I didn't mean it, I was angry." he says softly.

"It's okay, I understand Damon. I'm sorry I made you so angry, and for not considering your feelings." I say softly also.

_I am starting to get drawn into those crystal blue eyes and I feel the urge...no... it is more like a craving deep down...oh no...just then as an answer to prayer Caroline comes out the door, giggling and holding a napkin up...waving it. It has a phone number on it, I giggle at her because she looks so carefree and happy. Caroline looks at Damon and then back at me and shakes her head._

"Okay Elena, I'm going to the car to daydream now...or night-dream rather. I will give you a few minutes to tell Damon goodnight." she says while giggling like a school girl.

_Caroline gets half way across the parking lot, stops and turns around, she's holding up something red and waving it like a flag, she then yells very loudly..._

"Don't worry Elena, I got your red lacy thongs out of the trash can in the bathroom, you did not have to throw them away just because I mentioned the smell thingy." _Caroline is laughing still when she gets into my S.U.V. ….I froze, I am soooo embarrassed, I literally can't breath, I let out a choking cough and I feel Damon's glare on me, and from the corner of my eye, I see a big smiling smirk on his face... I am going to kill her, she is not that drunk, this is her way of getting back at me, for making her so angry earlier. Stupid vampires! I can't believe she would embarrass me like that! I look over at Damon and he's silently chuckling so hard, his body is shaking, and he's covering his mouth with his hands now trying to hide it. I just look away quickly.._

"Goodnight Damon." I say defeated.

_I keep walking away toward the S.U.V... I just want to run and hide under a rock somewhere, I am so embarrassed... I get in and take off as fast as I can. I don't care if we are suppose to wait for Damon to follow behind us or not. I just gun it...I can't get to Carolines house fast enough._

**(A/N) That is one long night. Too much to comment on lol but is the night really over? Find out in the next chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 11 ~ Degrading**

_I am so angry at Caroline for embarrassing me, so I don't say one word to her on the drive. I leave the radio off, I just want quiet time to get lost in my thoughts. I see headlights in my rear view mirror and realize Damon has caught up to us, true to his word he is going to follow us all the way to Caroline's house. Caroline has been looking out the window and has not bothered to say a word to me either. I try to keep my eyes fixed straight ahead but I keep looking in the rear view mirror at the headlights, which I know is Damon's car, a warm fuzzy feeling comes over me, as I think how sweet he can be when he wants to._

_I just want to get to Caroline's and get this night over with. I am feeling guilt on and off, and my head is foggy as the weight of the whole night sinks in, the whole day for that matter. I don't realize it immediately but I am swerving all over the road. I try to stop hoping Damon has not noticed, I look over at Caroline and she has laid the seat back and is sleeping (or night dreaming) and I see lights flashing behind me, Damon is flashing his brights, I ignore him because I just want this night to be so over. A few seconds later I jump! It is so quiet, so my cell phone ring startles me! I reach and grab it out of my jacket pocket and it's Damon, just great. I answer it and Caroline is UN-phased..._

"Yes Damon." I say in a rough tone.

"Elena...you are swerving, there is a gas station about a mile up the road, pull in so I can drive you home and leave my car there." he says.

"Damon I'm fine." I snap.

"No Elena! Your not! Now pull over like I said, or I'll push you over!" he practically shouts.

"Okay, okay." I snap and end the call.

_Geez could this night get any worse? I'm tired, ashamed, embarrassed, feeling guilty, my head is fuzzy and spinning, and he knows about my panties...God, I just want this night to be over...I pull into the gas station and Damon sticks a finger up to me, signaling me to give him a minute, he then locks his car and walks into the store, I quietly hate they are open all night, what is he going to get? He can't be hungry...he fed off me, I think and start to giggle a little...I must be tired. A few minutes later he opens my door and says.._

"Scoot over."

"It's an S.U.V. Damon...hello 2 seats in the front, duh."

"Then get in the back." he states.

"You need to move and let me out first Damon." I spit out.

_I can tell he is just trying to get a rise out of me...he is blocking the door..._

"Just crawl in between the seats Elena." he says with a devious smile.

_I am not stupid...i know I have a short skirt and no panties on...so I know exactly what he's up to..._

"Damon I am in a skirt with no...uh...forget it. Just move! I shout!

_I hop down out of my S.U.V practically pushing him outta my way, I glare at him while I open the back door and get in the backseat and slam the door. He gets in the drivers seat and puts it in reverse and Caroline rolls over toward the window groaning at our noises. He turns around to back up, I swear it's on purpose, he could use the rear view mirror, it's late and nobody is around. I know he is getting his kicks off my embarrassment, which leads me to remember Caroline has my red lacy thong in her lap. Oh God, how much worse will this night get._

"Somebody is grouchy." Damon says while looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"I'm not grouchy Damon, I'm just tired." I say softly.

I know Elena, it has been a crazy night (smirking and winking at me) I will get you home quickly." he states softly.

"Go to Caroline's house, not mine." I quickly add.

"Yes Elena, I know." he replies smiling.

_I try not to look at the rear view mirror, because I don't want to see his eyes, so I stare out the window all the while praying he does not see my panties in Caroline's lap. I try to distract myself and pull out my cell phone, there is 3 text's and 2 missed calls from Stefan. I feel scared to read the text...like Stefan will know what I've done...which is stupid...I need to get it over with so I click open my text and start with the most recent text:_

Most recent text from Stefan:

"I talk to your Aunt Jenna, she said you needed a girls night out, and that you and Caroline went to dinner and caught a movie:) Call me later, luv u

2nd Text from most recent

"Hello, I called twice! Where r u?"

3rd Text from most recent

"Hey, you left school early! Everything OK?"

_Ahh so he did notice I left school early, and when I did not answer text or calls he called Jenna, so he knows about my girls night out...good...is he going to question me on why I never answered my phone? What am I going to say? What if he ask about the movie I saw? My head is now spinning again and I look up and Damon is staring at me from the rear view mirror, our eyes meet and for a minute I forget where I am, my pulse starts to race, I feel that low ache start again in my core, oh no, what is happening? One look straight in his eyes and I'm craving it again, my eyes go wide and Damon speaks..._

"Just tell Stefan your cell died and you forgot your charger, simple lies are best. It's better than going into great detail, which leads to more lies. You might even want to tell him you went to a bar, the less you make up the better." he states.

"No way Damon, he thinks I went to dinner and a movie with Caroline, if I mention a bar, my guilt will take over and make me nervous and Stefan will see right through me. Dinner and a movie and that's all I'm saying. I sate surely.

_I could just jump up there and wipe that smirk off his face. Damon is so enjoying every moment of this and I'm angry but oddly still aching in my core and my heart is still pounding, oh my, it's only been a few hours and Damon was right...it is like a drug, I feel a craving already. I just want to sleep. We are closer to Caroline's so I try distracting him, so I can sneak and get my red panties off Caroline's lap before we get there..._

"How are you going to get back to your car?" I ask him, hoping this will work.

"I'm not, I went in the store and told the clerk I would be back tomorrow and get it." he says.

"How will you get home from Caroline's?" I ask inching closer forward.

"Elena, I'm a vampire, I will be home before you make it to Caroline's bed." he says amused.

"Oh yeah." I reply.

_Meanwhile I have scooted to the middle of the seat and leaned up in between my front seats, with one hand on each seat. I hate getting so close to him, the ache in my core increases and heat starts radiating again and my heart races. We're almost to Carolines street and Damon looks at me and says..._

"What are you doing Elena?" he says with a quizzical look.

"Nothing, just sitting up is all, I feel a little queezy (I lie)"

_Damon pulls into Caroline's driveway and I know this is my last chance to get the panties, so I scoot up making small talk about Caroline's yard to distract him and I slowly slide my hand down like I am going to just shake Caroline to wake her and in a flash Damon grabs my red lacy panties and twirls them on his finger and grins.._

"Is this what you wanted Elena?" he says so coyly.

"Give them Back Damon!" I shout!

"Oh No." he says laughing.

_In a flash he's out of the vehicle and I quickly get out and try to take them from him, he vamps to the left, the right, then he actually vamp speeds away so fast I can't even see which direction he went. Caroline moans and gets out and we walk up the sidewalk while I yell at her_

"Thanks A lot Caroline, Damon now has my panties, thanks to you."

_Caroline just giggles while she unlocks the door and just as we start to walk inside, I feel a rush of wind and Damon is standing behind us, I turn and Jump!_

"AH! Damon you scared me!" I yell!

"Goodnight ladies and thanks for the lacy red thongs Elena, Oh, and for dinner." he says with a smirk and his seductive voice.

_I stomp in and at this point I don't even care anymore, I just want to go to sleep. Caroline and I change quietly and brush our teeth, as we walk back in her room she ask..._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you, not tonight. We will talk tomorrow." I say yawning.

_We climb into bed and I swear I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow._

**(Present Damon)**

_I get to my driveway, I look at Elena's red lacy thong in my hand. I am seriously considering keeping them. "Sick Damon" I say to myself. I can't help it though, it may be a dirty Elena memory but it still means something to me on an emotional level. I put them in my pocket and head to the front door, I listen for Stefan but it's quiet, so he must be sleeping. I walk in and head straight to the kitchen, I grab a trash bag and vamp speed upstairs to my room, I place her panties in the bag and tie it tightly, and hide it in the back of my closet. I figure the trash bag will help keep Stefan off the scent. I take my black leather jacket off, hang it on the rack, grab my D & G cologne and spritz the jacket all over. I remove all my clothes and put them in the bottom of the hamper, making a mental note to wash them first thing tomorrow. I feel like I'm married and have cheated and came home late, sneaking around and hiding evidence like some guilty human would. What is wrong with me? Guilt...uh... I shake it off and run a hot bath and dump half a bottle of lavender bubble bath in the tub. I need to get relaxed because I know sleep tonight is not going to come easy. I get in and lay back and as I start to relax, my mind wonders back to her and the wall, her smell, her sweet blood, the way her body was shaking, I can hear her moans in my head. This is torture, I can't stand it. How am I going to sleep at all? I remember how I warned her this is like a drug for both of us, especially since I have had nothing but blood bags for months, Damn her! If I have to suffer, so will she, I know it's wrong, but I don't care. I am going to taunt and tease her, she's human and I know her restraint will be hard. This is going to be fun...I smirk to myself... I start to relax again and smile, I am truly looking forward to this._

**(A/N) This is just a little chapter, a cute ending to the night out at Zippos.**

**What will tomorrow bring? See ya next time;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**BLOODSHARE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 12 ~ Disgraced**

_I open my eyes and look around dazed, it takes a few minutes to realize I'm at Caroline's. I turn to look and shes not in bed, oh yeah, she's a vampire so she does not need much sleep. I start to piece last night together and instant nausea hit's me like a tidal wave and I know it's guilt. I swallow and my mouth is so dry. I sit up and stretch and I know before I can do anything, I need a shower. I know a shower won't wash away what I did last night, but I need it just the same._

_After a long, hot shower, I dress quickly, straighten my hair, and put on some makeup. I look at the clock and it's 11 am already. I run downstairs and Caroline is cooking Breakfast and Mrs. Forbes is nowhere to be seen._

"Hi Elena, How did you sleep?" Caroline says all chipper like.

"Like a rock." I reply with a smirk.

"I'm making you some pancakes, bacon, and eggs, and OJ is in the fridge." she states simply.

"Wow! Thank you, I'm starving and it all smells great." I say smiling widely.

"Well I feel really bad about the underwear thingy. I'm sorry Elena, I was angry." she says with her best pout face.

"No worries Caroline, I was very embarrassed, but like you said, he already knew." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"So, now that that's outta the way, how was it?" she ask with a gleam in her eyes.

_I quickly try not to think about the guilt I'm feeling, or Stefan, so I can give Caroline an honest answer..._

"Well, your right! That was an outta this world experience, best thing I've ever felt!" I shout out with more excitement than I intended to.

_Suddenly I look wide eyed and run out of the kitchen looking for Mrs Forbes, Caroline yells out..._

"She's working today Elena!"

_I walk back to the kitchen and sit down, I am relieved, and Caroline puts our plates in front of the glasses of OJ I already poured, and I giggle._

"Sorry, I freaked for a minute." I laugh out.

"I told you it was crazy." she says with a wicked smile.

"I feel really guilty though. I'm afraid Stefan will sense something, and...and...I'm scared." I say shakily.

"Why are you scared?" she asks with a weird look.

"Damon said it was like a drug, and I really didn't believe him. I thought he was trying to scare me out of trying it...but..." I trail off.

"But What!" she asks too loudly, like shes afraid of what I will say.

"Well last night Damon drove us home because I was swerving..." _and she cuts me off..._

"I know, I heard." she states.

_I continue. _"Well I caught his eyes in the rear view mirror, just that alone, or being close to him, started the craving all over again! So I'm scared. What do I do?" I ask, my voice very shaky.

"You fight the urges Elena, that is what you do!" she exclaims!

"Did...you...uh...feel them when you were human, after Damon fed off you?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, but for a very short time, I really did not have to fight urges, because I was compelled to forget. However, I do remember a few times I was with Damon all day, and I did have urges constantly, so we did it a lot." she states with a look of regret or maybe even disgust.

"Oh, so what if I get really bad? Will you need to compel me?" I ask feeling a little disgust myself.

"We will see." she replies with a soft smile.

"Today Stefan is going to want to spend some time with me, and I really don't want to be alone with him yet. It's just too fresh." I state with a frustrated sigh.

"I have an idea, call him, tell him your spending the day with me, and you will see him tonight at the Grill. I will call Bonnie and Matt, and we will all meet up at the Grill, so your not alone with Stefan yet, and that should help give you more time to deal." she finishes sure of herself.

"Yes, okay that's a great Idea. What if Damon is at the Grill?" I say gasping.

"Well Elena, you have to see him sometime, better in a crowd, plus you will get to be around both of them at the same time too, see, kill two birdies with one stone." she adds deviously.

"I feel like I cheated Caroline! I belt out.

"You did Elena." she states apologetically.

_I frown and tears are slowly building in my eyes, we finish our breakfast in silence, we are both in deep thought and then Caroline seems startled, I look at her a little surprised and she says..._

"_Your cell phone is ringing upstairs."_

"Oh.." _ I race upstairs to answer it, with shaking hands I accept the call without looking. It's Stefan..._

"_Hello Elena_." he's all cheerful.

"Hi Stefan, How are you?" I ask swallowing more guilt.

"I'm good, did you have a good time with Caroline last night?" he asks.

"Yes, we had fun. Sorry I didn't answer my cell, it died, and my charger was in my bag in the S.U.V." I say nervously.

"That's okay, Jenna told me you went out. Hey, you wanna do something today?" he asks with enthusiasm.

"Um..Well, I Kinda promised Caroline today also, you know, all the Matt drama, so...how bout we meet at the Grill tonight? Matt and Bonnie are coming too. How's around 6pm tonight?" I ask, feeling more confident that I can keep it together around Stefan.

"Sure Elena, that sounds great! He says.

"Okay, well I gotta help Caroline do the dishes, so I will see you tonight." I say with guilt retuning.

"See you tonight. I love you Elena." he adds softly.

"I love you to Stefan." I reply softly back.

_I hang up, the guilt is a huge lump in my throat again and I can't even swallow it. I start to cry and I realize, I need to! I just slump over Caroline's bed and sobs start to come with every breath, deeper and louder, just then Caroline's beside me, rubbing my hair..._

"Shh, everything will be okay Elena." she says in an almost whisper.

_She strokes my head over and over. I hug her and bury my head in her lap and just cry everything out of my system. I feel something more than guilt of cheating, it's like a sadness of some sort when I think of Stefan, but I'm not sure what it means. In the back of my mind, I keep thinking of Damon, and what it will be like when I see him, and I cringe, more so at the whole situation, and the possibility of future embarrassment. Twenty minutes or so later, Caroline talks first..._

"Cmon Lena, let's go shopping for another fun outfit for tonight." she says grinning.

"Another slut one?" I ask loudly.

"No! Just a nice, new outfit, to get your mind off everything. A slut one...really Lena...maybe your urges are going to be a problem." she adds with a giggly grin.

_We do the dishes and head out to shop. It is working, my head is clear, and we are having fun. I buy a new pair of dark jeans with sparkles on the pockets, and a black shirt, with tiny ruffles around the edge of the sleeves and neckline. It is tighter than I would usually purchase. I see some black dangle earrings with dark red stones in the middle of them, and I buy them too, as we pay, I ask Caroline if I can borrow her Black low-cut Boots with heels? She just looks at me with wide surprised eyes. _

""What." I ask.

"Elena, I know you have a black leather jacket, but I have never seen you buy, or wear for that matter, an all black shirt, or black earrings, or borrow my black boots. You always wear Converse shoes." she states with a questioning one-eyed look.

"I know, I just felt like wearing something different for a change." I speak with an angry tone, by accident I think?

"Are you sure your craving is not driving you to dressing in black to...I dunno, catch Damon's eye? Or say to Persuade him into round Two?" she ask with a determined look of being right.

"Of coarse not Caroline!" I snap, surprising myself at my harsh tone.

"Geez, sorry Elena, just asking." she says sounding hurt.

"Let's go back to your house and get ready, it's 4:30 pm, I need to call Jenna and check in, and I'm hungry, so let's go to the Grill early." I say, as if I did not just snap at her a few seconds ago.

_Back at Caroline's, I call Jenna, she's heading out for a date with Alaric, and she says Jeremy will be at the Grill tonight too. After I hang up, I'm in a hurry to get ready, and get seeing Stefan over with. I apply more makeup and darker than normal, and I really fluff up my hair. I look in the mirror and I look good...New tight jeans, jet black tight top, with the cutest tiny little ruffles, and the black dangle earrings show up great with my hair. I slip on Caroline's Boots, tuck my jean bottoms into them, and take one last look. Caroline comes out of the bathroom and she has new dark jeans, hot pink sparkly shirt, and black dress shoes. Caroline looks great, as always, she turns to look at me, and shes noticed my darkened and added makeup, she looks me up and down and whistles. _

""You look Hot again Elena! Accept this time, a little more like yourself. I actually really like you in Black." she says shaking her head and smiling.

_I smile widely in return and say, "_Thank you."

_We arrive at the Grill early, around 5:35pm and I'm relieved that I will be here before Stefan. I know sitting at our normal booth, and chatting will help me feel and act normal. In the back of my mind(riveting place it is) I wonder again, if Damon will be here tonight? He should, he's here mostly every night of the week, drinking with or without his new Buddy Alaric. I secretly smirk. I know I should not think of him but I can't help it. Caroline shakes me out of my deep thought when she asks..._

"You okay Elena?"

"Um...yes...I'm fine." I reply with a small smile.

_We get out and walk to the front door of the Grill, I take a deep breath, hold it, then release it...and In we go!_


	13. Chapter 13

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 13 ~ Discontentment**

_Caroline and I walk in the grill and all eyes seem to fall on us. We immediately notice Matt is there working, he is busing tables and he looks up and whistles. I give him a wide-eyed look to knock it off, he is drawing more attention to us, and I am afraid to look up and see if Damon is here at the bar. I follow Caroline to our usual booth and we sit down. I look around, a bit relieved, that we are here early enough that nobody is here yet but Matt. After Matt finishes the table, he walks over to us and he's looking me up and down. I wish he would not do that, Caroline still feels for him, she only broke off the relationship to protect Matt, from herself. Caroline looks down at her lap. I know it must of hurt her, so I give Matt a dirty look. He then looks over at Caroline and says..._

"Hey Care, uh..you look hot." he states with a little wink.

_Caroline looks up at him and smiles, I am so thankful that Matt has acknowledged her tonight. Then he looks at me and says..._

"You too Elena, I never seen you in so much black, it suites you." he smiles while looking down at my hands.

_Matt leaves the table and Caroline smiles at me, I can see she does not want to talk about it, and just then she confirms what I am thinking and says..._

Hey, nobody is here yet, so let's talk, pick a song on the jukebox and act normal."

"Yes Caroline. Let's do." I say.

_I walk over to the Jukebox to pick a song, there is only a handful of people here and it's too quiet. I look over the selection...hmm...something to relax me, I really would love to just stand here all night so I do not have to face Stefan or Damon. I began to tap my foot and get all nervous, looking at the list, all I wanted was calming music. I look at row C and their it is, "Into the Mystic" by: Van Morrison. C9...perfect...i smile to myself and as the song starts to play, I begin to close my eyes and relax..._

**(Song)**

smell the sea and feel the sky

let your soul and spirit

fly into the mystic

_Ahh...I feel calm, and began to sway my hips with the soothing rhythm of the song, feeling confident everything will be fine. I turn around to look for Caroline and I see her talking to Matt near the bar and...Oh Crap! I mouth. Damon is sitting there facing me instead of the bar just staring at me. When did he come in? Was he there the whole time? Was he in the bathroom? Did he walk in while I was choosing a song? My mind and pulse are racing. Oh no, there goes my relaxed feeling, my palms get sweaty and my leg is shaking, my left one I think, maybe both legs. I feel my lower lip quiver some._

_Get a hold of yourself I think, though it is more of a chant in my head right now. Okay your alright, it's just Damon. Without even thinking, I am smiling. I can't see my own face but I have this sneaky feeling my smile is seductive, because Damon's eyes are glued in a stare, as if I am Prey. I take a deep breath, then some more breaths I start to walk over to Caroline and then I look to Damon and wink. What? Where did that come from? He looks surprised, and I feel like I can't breath. Elena, you just winked at Damon...I tell myself...Oh my I'm a little Vixen, then it all hits me at once. I wore Black for him, I wore high heeled boots for him, I wore a V-neck low, Black blouse for him, black earrings...for him, I darkened my makeup and fluffed my hair for him. Oh God! Caroline was right, my Craving did affect my shopping today, and my entire outfit I chose. I'm in such deep thought, while walking, I didn't see the bar stool and walked right into it. Like a klutz, Caroline and Matt start laughing at me, the look on my face is fear...Caroline notices and rushes to my side and whispers..._

"You alright Elena?"

"I...I...um...you were right! My craving affected my whole appearance tonight and I just smiled seductively at Damon and winked at him Caroline! Winked! I say panicking.

"It's okay Elena, you will be fine." she says speaking slowly and softly, staring into my eyes.

"Are you compelling me Caroline?" I ask too loudly.

_Then I hear Damon chuckle behind us to the left and I just can't look at him, then I hear him mumble lowly._

"What did he say Caroline?" I ask in an angry voice.

"Uh...Nothing." she says quickly.

"Caroline!" _I yell her name._

"Okay...he said... "I should compel you because your outta control." she says so low I can barely catch it, but I did.

"What!" I say with anger and steam.

"Out of control...huh...I'll show him, cmon Stefan hurry and get here, then I'll show him!" I tell her in an angry mumble.

"That's it!" I whisper.

"What is it?" Caroline asks, looking at me like I'm crazy, but I continue...

"Anger will motivate me, to keep calm and normal around Stefan and to show Damon the ass, just who is in control here." I state without a breath.

"Elena, I think you need a drink." Caroline says to thin air, as she she realizes I'm gone and headed towards Damon.

_I sit right next to him and he looks up from his drink and I smile a big smile and wink again. Damon starts to shift around in his stool, he is sipping faster on his drink and fidgeting with his napkin. I see it but I can't register his emotion. I have never seen Damon like this...hmm...that's it..he is uncomfortable...yes..and I remember him saying.. "Feeding is like a drug Elena." Oh yes, this is hard on him too I realize, ha ha now let the fun begin. Meanwhile, Caroline has taking the seat next to me on the right and has ordered us a drink. I dunno what she has ordered but I am suddenly aware she is nervous, looking at the me and then the door. I think she's worried I will loose it when Stefan gets here. I look at the clock and it's 5 minutes to 6pm, Stefan will be here soon so there is no time to waste._

_I look up to see my drink Caroline has compelled for me and yes it's a "Kiss on the Lips" I smile and look at Damon, aware he is to my left side, the side my heart is on...hmm...my pulse...I take a slow sip of my drink and look over to Damon to see if he's watching, and he is. I swirl the straw with my tongue, while smiling ear to ear at him. His eyes widen with surprise and a questioning look on his face, almost as if he is thinking I might be Katherine, back toying with him. Well let me show him this is me..._

_I slowly tilt my head to the right, sip on my drink, and I reach around with my right hand, around the back of my head, I grab all my hair and with one swoop I bring all my hair back over my right shoulder, exposing my neck to him and he looks stunned. Ha, now who's the deer in the headlights, knowing I caught him off guard and am having an affect on him, it makes my blood boil and my pulse begins to race, I can hear it in my own ears, and feel it pounding at my neck. Damon stiffens and licks his lips and I give him another seductive smile when he looks at me, and I cock my head even more to the right, showcasing my throbbing pulse to him and say..._

"It is soo hot in here." I say low and sultry like.

_Caroline spits out some of her drink and coughs, I reach over and pat her back and ask her if she's okay? Caroline chokes out..._

"Can we go talk in the restroom, please Elena?" she asks sternly.

"Sure, as soon as I finish my drink." _I say turning and winking at Damon. He__'s __so uncomfortable, he shifts again and gulps his Bourbon and let's out a low growl...Score! I am celebrating secretly in my head and just then Caroline bumps my arm and nods to the door. I turn and look and Stefan and Bonnie are walking into the Grill._

**(A/N) I know this was a short chapter, but we just might be getting very close to another D/E encounter:) The next chapter we get to see what Damon is thinking with a little on his P.O.V.**

**which will be an even shorter chapter, but at least I am keeping chapters coming:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:) **

**Chapter 14 ~ Damon**

**(Damon's P.O.V. the Grill)**

_I walk in the Grill and smell her before I even see her. That sweet Jasmine scent she has that goes perfect with her sweet blood. Wow I have been here 2 seconds and I'm already thinking of her blood again and how delicious she tasted. "Cool it Damon" I say to myself, you are suppose to be messing with her, making her suffer, just like you did when Elena got all erotic and pleasured, while you got crazy and teased! Ugh, Elena has no idea what she did to me that night, or even now._

_Look at her over there swaying her hips, Oh...my...it takes all my control not to go over there to her. I walk to the bar and the bartender already has my usual waiting for me, I take a swig and turn around to watch Elena, because I just can't help myself. A few minutes later she turns and sees me. Look at her, she's in all Black! What? Oh she has totally dressed in black for me. Elena never wears black accept for her leather jacket occasionally. Whoa! Elena is sexy smiling at me...she looks Hot! Wow! If I didn't know better I would think Katherine is back, Elena never smiles at me like that, and look at her walk...so sultry and she's deep in thought...oops...so deep she just bumped into a stool (laughing) and there is Caroline talking to her now...great...Girly Giggly Gossip time. _

_I strain to listen, Caroline is trying to calm her down, Elena's craving has certainly taking over, I think with a smirk smile. Elena has ask Caroline if she's compelling her, I chuckle and mumble to myself "Caroline should compel her because she's outta control." Now she is mouthing something about showing me, ha, I got years on her...I'm Sex on a Stick...What! She is coming over here and now I'm starting to feel nervous...Damon You do not do nervous.. You Got this! I reassure myself. Elena is sitting right next to me, smiling, winking again. Boy I guess Dirty Crazy Elena is back. Now she is making me feel all kinds of uncomfortable. Damon Salvatore does not do Uncomfortable! There goes her tongue swirling her straw, what a vixen! Wait, is this Katherine back? Hmm...I study her...Oh no she Did Not...she's exposing her neck to me, her heart is racing and I feel heat from her. I hear her pulse and it is getting louder, this is not Katherine! I catch myself licking my lips...mmm...she is so cruel, how am I going to pay her back for teasing me, when she's in full control here. No! I must take control back. Dammit, I gulp my drink and a low growl comes out afterward, I feel so out of Control. I hear Stefan coming in, Thank God a Break!_

**(A/N) I'm sorry that was so short. Looks like the tables have turned on Damon, he is not in Control, but will it stay that way? The next few chapters will tell. Until next time...:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**BLOODSHARED **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 15 ~ Distress**

**(Meanwhile at the Grill) **

_Stefan and Bonnie notice that everyone's at the bar..._

"Why are they all at the bar instead of our booth?" Bonnie asks Stefan.

"I dunno?" Stefan replied. "Let's find out." he added.

"Wow Elena!" Bonnie shouts!

_I turn and smile at her and play dumb, and look at them both nervously and say..._

"What?"

"You look Hot!" Bonnie says. "Yes...Wow!" Stefan adds.

"I have never seen you wear so much black Elena." Bonnie notes.

"Who died?" Stefan says while staring intently at me.

"Nobody, Caroline and I went shopping and I was just bored, looking for a new look." I choke out trying to smile.

"Well, I am not complaining." Stefan says as a matter of fact.

_Stefan picks me up and kisses me on the lips and I try to kiss him back with a normal kiss but I am still boiling in my blood and my heart is racing, I start to open my mouth to gasp for air and Stefan mistakes it for a sign to deepen the kiss and he slips his tongue in my mouth and my innocent kiss turns into a bar make-out session, and everyone's watching including Damon. I open my eyes and notice Stefan's are open and he's watching me intently, I get nervous and push him off me._

"Sorry." I say in a whisper.

"Trying on a new personality too?" Stefan asks with a small smile.

"No! (I laugh out) Just happy to see you." I add.

"I missed you too." Stefan says while setting me back down on the bar stool.

_I'm feeling very nervous and frustrated and guilty, on top of it all, my craving is on overdrive. Caroline notices my distress, as does Damon I think, and Caroline hops off the stool toward Stefan and says..._

"Hey Buddy, you want a drink? Oh and I got some more Vamp questions to ask you." she says pushing him toward the booths.

"Just a coke." Stefan replies. "Sure let's go sit at the booth." he adds.

_As Caroline and Stefan head to our booth, I see Jeremy outta the corner of my eye playing pool with Tyler. I didn't even see them come in. I wait to get his attention, and wave at him, Jeremy smiles and nods at me. I turn around to sip my drink, try to calm down and get in control. Damon leans over and whispers..._

"You really need to get Control of yourself Lena, and don't think you will get away with your little vixen tease act, because I will pay you back." he states with a smile and then that eye thingy he does so well.

_I laugh, ha ha, I think to myself..." I need to get control" who is he to tell me what to do. I'm mad again which is good, anger seems to motivate control, I think, okay well truthfully Damon's anger seems to rowl me up worse and make me want to act out! I sip the rest of my drink, thinking of ways to get to him, maybe I'll pick a bad song and dirty dance...show him...Yeah...he is not my boss, yes I will show him. I turn around to hop off my stool and there's Matt..._

""Hey Elena, what was up with you last night?" he asks looking mad.

"Um...last night? Me?" I ask with a shaky voice.

_What does he know about last night? I will Kill Caroline if she told him._

"Well." Matt states crossing his arms.

"I don't know what your talking about Matt?" I reply still shaking some.

"Last night Elena! I saw you at the Falls with Stefan, you totally ignored me! I waved and called out to you, and you guys were rude and Stefan just Vamped you off." he states in an even angrier tone.

_I shake my head because it's spinning from the alcohol and rush I still feel from my craving, stunned by this question because it's outta left field, and makes no sense! After a moment of pondering, I speak..._

"Um...what time was this last night Matt?" I ask in a low voice.

"It was right around dark, I'm not sure of the exact time." he says.

"Oh." I say. _I know I was at Zippos last night, not the Falls, but I don't want Matt saying anymore so I add..._"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Matt, Stefan and I were fooling around, I didn't mean to ignore you, Stefan can be rude sometimes." I say, almost gritting my teeth.

"Oh okay, I see." he states. _Matt nods at me and smiles then heads over to where Jeremy and Tyler are playing pool. __Bonnie is nowhere to be seen. I just sit there shaking my head and Damon taps me on the shoulder and our eyes meet and just like that, both of us..._

"Katherine!" we both exclaim at the exact same time with our eyes wide.

"It must be Damon, you followed us to the bar last night, so you know it was not me at the Falls." I state lowly. "Why would he not tell us she's back?" I ask.

"I don't know Elena, but I do know Stefan is not a PDA guy, and he french kissed you tonight in front of everyone and looked at you weird." he states as I should of picked up on these little tidbits already.

"Ew, you were watching us kiss?" I ask him.

"No!" ….um...the whole bar saw Elena!" he spits out.

_My head is spinning, I need a time out, I think to myself, hopping off the bar stool and walking toward the back. I look over and Stefan and Caroline are still chatting, they look like there in a deep conversation. Caroline notices me and I give her a T-sign with my hands, to let her know I need a time out, she nods in understanding that I need a break. I quickly make my way to the back hallway and I start to go in the ladies room and realize I need some fresh air to clear my head. I walk to the back door, seeing the fire alarm wire is not even connected, probably Damon, I'm sure the back Door is Convenient for all his late night feeds and lovers...ugh...I don't want to think about that right now. I unlock the back door and walk outside, I see a few cars and start to walk toward them, and I feel dizzy, I drank way to fast. I bend down and grab my knees for support and take a few deep breaths and …_

"Boo" Damon says loudly as he grabs my waist from behind.

_I jump and suck in a breath loudly and turn around..._

"Damon!" I shout!

"Scaredy Cat." he says smirking.

"It is not funny, I am dizzy, lightheaded from the drinks, my head is spinning and I'm freaking out! Why would Stefan meet Katherine and not tell us about it? At Dark?" I say rambling now.

"I don't know, but maybe he has a good reason, I say you just play it cool Elena. Act like you know nothing and let's see if he comes to us or what happens?" he suggest.

"Okay, I guess after my night last night, I have no business questioning him or being jealous." I state simply.

"Are you jealous?" he asks.

"I...not really, more curious I guess." I say unsure.

"Are you okay now?" he asks softly.

"Um..Yes Damon, I'm fine." I say surely.

"Good." he says.

_And suddenly I'm up against the wall, faster than I can blink. Deja vu of last night. My hands are pinned up over my head with his and he is also again an inch away from my face. Full of Dark eyes again._

**(A/N) Okay that was not very nice of me to leave it right there...oops...lol, well I have uploaded three chapters today counting this one. So it will be a few days or so before I get chapter 16 up. Will Damon feed off Elena again? Will it go further than last time? Tune in next time to find out:) Hope you are enjoying this story:) **


	16. Chapter 16

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 16 ~ Desire**

**(Grill Cont.)**

_I can't breath. My heart is about to pound out of my chest with excitement! I am not nervous this time, nor am I scared, no, I'm totally excited and I feel a rush of adrenalin. I feel a few muscles twitch, butterflies in my stomach, oh yes, this is anticipation! I stare at him, directly in his eyes. I don't even feel shame this time, just pure resolve. I look at his dark eyes and this time I know what they mean...It's Lust...pure...Lust in his eyes and I bet mine are just as dark. _

_Damon slowly brushes my hair off my left shoulder and I shiver a little, his fingers lightly grazed my neck. He looks at my neck and then back to me. I feel the pad of his thumb, slowly rubbing tiny circles on my pulse, while the rest of his fingers relax on my neck. Damon is staring at me and his eyes are so full of emotion, it's so Intense. I want to look away but I can't move. I'm afraid movement will somehow break the trance and he will change his mind._

_I can't quite tell what emotion I see in his eyes, lust yes, there's something else I see, a tenderness, maybe even admiration? I'm not sure, I just know his eyes are softer somehow, almost human. I swallow and that's it, I know the look...Vulnerability! Yes, Damon's eyes are showing raw human emotion, in a moment I realize I can see his soul. The man inside the Vampire, the Real Damon. It does crazy things to me, my butterflies in my stomach are now in my throat, and my heart is fluttering, my core is on fire, my breath hitches and my lips start to twitch._

_I feel Desire, a strong urge to kiss him. I break the stare first, I don't want to look away from his eyes...but I can't help it, my mind has other plans...I'm staring at his lips now, they are so full and soft looking. I never noticed before how nice his lips are. I began to lick my lips subconsciously, I still want to be fed off and my craving is in overdrive, but his lips are all I can focus on._

_The heat from my core has moved up to my heart and now back again. Just then he looks away toward my neck and I grab his arms to steady myself because I feel faint. Then I feel hot air on my pulse, his lips are so close and they just linger there. The fire in my core is burning now stronger and stronger. I feel that familiar heat again in waves, my pulse starts to race and his soft lips touch my skin so lightly. _

_I close my eyes so I can really enjoy the feeling and burn it into memory. Erotic sensations are back and their full force! I buck my hips forward just as his tongue is moving in circles on my pulse, I feel a light sucking sensation and my head falls back against the wall, my grip tightens on his forearms, my eyes are closed but I know my fingernails are digging in his flesh. I feel his mouth lift away but his tongue lingers for just a few seconds and then...nothing..._

_Knocking me back to reality is the sound of the Back door closing. I'm afraid to open my eyes...Oh no...who is it I wonder...oh no...oh no...we're Busted! I slowly swallow the frog in my throat, terrified I take a deep breath and open my eyes...NOBODY IS THERE...Not even Damon!_

_What? Oh No He Didn't! I let my body slump and let out a groan of frustration, I then began to pace back and forth talking to myself... "He Teased Me! I can't believe it...Ugh...that was...that...was...so...Mean!" My hands are into fists now and I want to just hit something! I am 17 years old and I want to throw myself on the ground and kick and scream like a 2 year old! How could he take it this far? Ugh! I feel a new heat all over me, It's not erotic, it's pure anger, like a cartoon I imagine steam coming out of my ears, I'm that pissed! I take in several deep breaths to try and calm down. "Relax Elena, Relax" I tell myself. Startled the back door opens and it's Stefan!_

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.

_Think fast Elena...I went from anger to nervous in 2.5 seconds, air I remember...Air._

"I drank a little too fast, and I just needed some fresh air." I say with a very shaky voice, which he notices of coarse.

"Are you alright? You seem upset!" he adds to his question.

"No, just nauseated a little, it will pass." I say surely.

_I look away toward the cars in the back parking lot, take a few more deep breaths and force myself to get calm. I'm jittery and I'm afraid Stefan will sense it._

"Do you wanna go home?" he asks concerned.

"Uh...no, the feeling is passing, I'll be fine in just a minute." I am hopeful my voice is no longer shaky.

_I'm secretly hoping the anger and what's left of the craving will pass and quickly. Stefan steps closer to me and touches my arm._

"Maybe you just need some food on your stomach." he suggests.

"Yes, I think I do. (worried he will sense or smell my arousal) Will you go in and order my usual for me please? I will be there in just a minute, after I make sure the nausea is gone okay?" I add nervously, hoping he won't ask anymore questions and just go.

"Sure Elena but are you sure your okay?" he says so sincerely that I feel a rush of guilt, I quickly remember though that Stefan has secrets of his own.

"I'm fine." I reply a little to harshly, thinking of his secret meeting with Katherine.

_His eyes go wide a little in response to my harsh tone, but he stays kind._

"Okay, I will go get you some food." he states as he turns and goes back inside the Grill.

_Wow! That was a close call! I need to go in the bathroom and wash up some and use the time away to get back in control. I walk back in and head straight for the bathroom. I just know I don't want to see Damon right now, my anger would return and there is no way I would be able to hide it or explain to Stefan why I want to rip Damon's eyes out! _

_I walk in and look at myself in the mirror. I have that crazy look, eyes wide, flushed cheeks, dewy skin, eyeliner that has ran into smudges under my eyes. I recognize the look on my face, or I should say in my eyes. It's a euphoric look, one you get when a relationship is all new and exciting, your giddy and happy and you get this hazy-eyes look and that great feeling you get when spending time with the person in the new relationship. My jaw drops, No, it can't be. This Is not a relationship! It must be the affect the craving is having on me. I use my finger to wipe off the eyeliner that has ran under my eyes. I wash my hands and then wet a paper towel, I fold the wet towel and dab it all over my face, cooling myself, it feel so good, between the heat from my craving and the anger, I am too flushed. Still cooling my face, I take a deep breath and release it slowly and it is working...I feel relaxed. I feel more in control. I think about cleaning up in the stall and I decide not to even go there. I throw the paper towel in the trash, another moment of Deja Vu hits me and I giggle, thinking at least tonight my panties have stayed on and I walk back out of the bathroom._

_I look straight to our booth in case Damon's at the bar, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. I see Stefan and he motions toward my food and a coke. Good I can focus on eating, and quenching at least one of my desires...Thirst...my mouth is so dry, probably from the grenadine in the drink earlier, or Damon withdraw, quickly I shake that thought off and sit down to eat._

_I take a bite of my burger, it looks delicious, and It feels good to be satisfying my hunger craving anyway. I swallow fast and grab my coke and drink it half down. Stefan is staring at me..._

"What" I ask him.

"Nothing, you must have been thirsty." he states with a strange look on his face.

"Yes I am, it was the drink at the bar. It was too sweet." I am making small talk.

"What did you have?" he asks.

"Just something fruity." I reply not wanting to tell him of my new drink I learned about from Demetri. "I think between the sweetness and drinking too fast and my empty stomach, the combo made me sick." I am rambling on.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asks

_I answer with a mouth full of burger and two fries I shoved in.. _"Yes, much." I reply with a small smile. _ That smile immediately turns into a grimace when I notice over Stefan's shoulder Damon whispering in some blondes ear. I almost choke. I chew faster swallowing and gulping down the rest of my coke and without even thinking slam the empty glass down on the table. Stefan jumps a little..._

"Um...would you like another coke?" he asks in an almost laugh.

"Uh...yes please. I'm really thirsty." I reply trying not to grit my teeth at the scene Damon Is making.

_Stefan get's the waitress attention and holds up my glass to her and she nods, smiles at us, and heads toward the back. I am staring at Damon and it's driving me crazy, the blonde woman is laughing and leaning into him too close. I feel my face tighten and heat rise again with my anger._

"Are you sure your okay?" Stefan asks suspiciously.

_I nod and with a mouth full of burger, I can only mumble... "_Uh huh."

_Just then my coke arrives and I can't get the straw paper off fast enough, momentarily thankful for the small distraction from Damon and Blondie. I then think of Caroline and Bonnie. Where did everyone go I wonder? I suck down more coke to wash my burger down. I look again over to the bar and Damon's gone! I immediately search the room._

"Where is everyone?" I ask Stefan a bit to frantic sounding.

"Caroline went to play pool with Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler. I have not seen Bonnie for awhile." he states looking around.

"Where's Damon?" I ask without thinking.

"He's at the bar." He answers me with a questioning look, I ignore it.

"No he's not at the bar, look. I need to text Bonnie, she just disappeared." I add to get off Damon and I'm also a little worried about her.

_I grab my cell to text Bonnie..._

_To Bonnie:_

"Where r u?"

Bonnie replies:

"I was not feeling well so I came home and I could not find u to tell u"

My response:

"Sorry, I got nauseated myself and went out for air...you ok? Do u need me 2 cum over?"

Bonnie:

"No Ill b ok...gonna turn in early night 3 u

Me:

"Night feel better:) I will call you in the am 3 u 2"

"Bonnie went home, she was not feeling well." I tell Stefan.

"Maybe there is something going around." he states.

_All I can do now is keep looking for Damon. I don't see him anywhere, he's gone home with that girl, I just know it. I realize I am jealous, this is crazy, why am I so jealous of Damon. He's not doing anything he would not normally do. I'm distracted and Stefan really notices...so I speak up..._

"Um...you know, I think there is something going around. I'm going to go tell Caroline that I'm leaving, I think I need to just go home and sleep. Do you mind staying here and giving Caroline a ride home? If not, it's okay, I'll ask Matt." I say in a hurry.

"No, I don't mind at all. I may play pool with the guys unless you need me? I could drive you home?" he adds.

"No!" I say it too quickly. "No thank you, I am fine to drive, so you stay and have fun and I'll call you tomorrow." I say as sweet as I can.

_I reach up and give him a quick kiss on the lips and tell him goodnight and turn to find Caroline. I see her leaning against the wall in deep thought. I dunno if she's pining for Matt or daydreaming about John. I walk up to her and she sees me and gives me a big smile._

"Everything alright?" Caroline asks.

"Yes I'm just feeling a little sick, so I'm going to go on home, Stefan said he will give you a ride home. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Yes that's fine, you go and feel better, I'm gonna stay and play." she says with a wink.

_I nod and hug her, I put my jacket on and tell everyone else goodnight, and explain why Bonnie left. As I leave and get into my S.U.V. and I feel a twinge of sadness that Damon was already gone, but I don't want to think about what he's doing, so I buckle my seat belt and resolve to go home and straight to bed._

**(A/N) Damon really did a number on her with his little tease act. Elena does need to go home and go to bed. Will she go home? Will jealousy drive her to something crazy? You do not want to miss the next chapter...trust me:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 17 ~ Delight**

_I'm angry, so angry. I don't know if I am angry at myself for allowing these craving's to get to me like a crack addict or angry at Damon for teasing me tonight so merciless. I really don't think my pulse neck flaunt earlier was anywhere as mean as what Damon did out back against the wall...ugh...! _

_In just minutes, I'm half way home, speeding and I don't care. Where is Damon? He must of took that girl home. Ugh...I feel so jealous and mind boggled. I can't figure out why I am so jealous...is it because of the craving? Does my strong desire to be fed off make me territorial? Is their a strange connection between us now that we've shared blood? Is this just me starting to want to be around him more than I should? It must be the craving, it must be!_

_Just then my cell rings and I'm afraid to look. I don't want to answer it. I began to ponder...Stefan checking on me? Caroline, trying to find out why I really left? Damon, rubbing in the fact he pulled off the perfect tease? In seconds I decide not to drive home but head to his house. I'm not even thinking rationally now, I just have an urge to go see if that blonde is there, jerk her out by her bleached hair! Yes! My cell is still ringing so I finally grab it and answer..._

"What!"

"Well hello to you too" says Bonnie sarcastically.

"Oh...sorry Bonnie, I thought you were someone else." I say starting to feel nervous.

"Somebody like...Damon!" she says angrily.

"No!" I almost shout it.

"I saw you guys Elena." she states smugly.

_I'm frozen in my seat and can't speak...she continues..._

"I went out for air because I had gotten sick in the bathroom. I went for a walk in the parking lot and heard voices echoing so I followed the voices and peeked around back and I saw you talking to Damon and from what I could tell he shoved you against the wall and it looked like you guys were making out!

What the hell is going on?" she asked in an even angrier voice.

_I know I can't do this right now with her, I just can't, Not Now! I take a deep breath and give it a shot anyway..._

"Bonnie, we were not making out! I will explain everything later. I'm not feeling well myself (I lie while turning down the long driveway to the Boarding house) I'm heading home to lay down okay." I reply with my best weak voice.

"No Elena! We need to talk right now! You know how I feel about Damon, and I'm your best friend Elena and I'm worried about you... _I cut her off..._

"Later! Not tonight!" I say ending the call.

_Omg I just hung up on Bonnie! What is wrong with me? I can't think about it anymore, I am sitting outside the Boarding house suddenly nervous that Stefan may come home and catch me here, but my thoughts are tuned back into the blonde I saw with Damon and I shrug to myself...Oh well... and walk right up to the front door, it's always unlocked, so I march right in only stopping for a moment to listen by the stairs. I don't hear any moaning or any sign of the giggly bleach blonde but that's not enough, I have to know so I continue up the stairs...not very quietly and without thinking I bust through Damon's bedroom door. I'm flushed in my face again...pure anger...maybe even rage...and there he is standing near his oversized fancy bathroom and he has no shirt on, just his too-tight black jeans hugging is hips like a dream...Good God...he looks like a model, a perfect male form...statues should be made of his body! _

_I start to speak but I can't. I'm just standing there looking stupid and staring, gaulking actually, and there's no blonde anywhere. Damon takes a sip from his crystal tumbler of Bourbon and he's smirking..._

"Wow! You followed me home. Miss me bad huh?" he chuckles.

"I...I...um...thought you...um...brought that blonde here." I say with a very shaky voice, feeling like a school girl with a crush on her teacher and about 2 inches tall.

"So what if I did Elena? Would that be so out of character Elena? So why are you here?" he growls out causing me to tremble some.

"Um...um...it's just...I" I'm fumbling like an Idiot for words and choking.

"I what? Are you jealous Elena?" Damon is shouting now.

"I'm sorry...I... he cuts me off...

"No Elena! You have no right to be jealous. Your with Stefan and I can bring home whoever I want!"

"I know that. (loss of anything else to say, I add insult to injury) I just didn't like her." I choke out.

He starts to laugh loudly... "Didn't like her Elena? See how bad you are. You can't even see your own jealousy Elena!" he adds with a wide eyed smirk.

_Now anger takes over me and I'm yelling now..._

"Well, If I'm jealous, it is all your fault for teasing me like that tonight! That was just cruel!"

_I'm so mad that I start to shake and I think tears are on the horizon...but Damon starts yelling again before I can..._

"Oh, but it's okay for you to tease me! Is that it Elena? Flaunt your pulse of your neck at me like that and make me squirm like a schoolboy, feeling all uncomfortable!" his voice a little lower now.

"I...I...bothered you that bad?" _tears are brimming and my voice sounds broken some and he just goes on..._

"I told you this would be like a drug for both of us! I told you! Yes I was teased and even worse by what I did to tease you!"

_I listen to him intently and I'm shaking now even more, my whole body and Damon notices me shaking but he keeps going on..._

"Yes, I wanted to take that blonde home and feed off her until I could not see straight and bring her home, to my bed and do all kinds of things to her, but I couldn't!

_he's yelling and I'm trembling and I start to back up slowly away from him until I feel my boots hit the wall and I can't go any further...I gasp and tears are streaming, I don't even know why I am crying...Damon does not stop..._

"That's right! I couldn't! (_he throws the tumbler at the wall near his closet and I jump) _No Elena, and do you wanna know why I couldn't? Because of you! I could not get you off my mind long enough for her or anybody for that matter!

_Damon is still yelling and walking towards me now, I'm shaking even more, tears are at a continuous flow and I'm also panting for breath. I've seen angry Damon but this is anger and frustration mixed and I am scared! I'm regretting my decision to come here but at the same time my breaths are ragged, my pulse is racing, racing with excitement not just fear! My entire body has heat radiating all over not just in my core. Even though I'm scared, I have never wanted him more, and my desire for him to feed off me is stronger than I've ever felt it, so strong my bones are achy and I just want to grab him. He's so close now...still yelling..._

"Do you see now? I warned you about the cravings! It's like a drug! Once I told you and you agreed to once!"

_Damon is pacing now in front of me and I don't move, I place my palms against the wall trying to grip anything because I feel faint, like this is all too much and he stops pacing and looks at me ….his face expression is pained..._

"Dammit Elena!"

_He rushes towards me reaching his hand to the right, I think for a second he is going to hit me, but he grabs his bedroom door and closes it instead and then he's in front of me, just an inch or so. Before I can even think or process what is happening, its completely dark and I can't see! Did I faint? _

_I quickly realize that I didn't faint...no...Damon has turned the light out, my eyes adjust and I see moonlight beaming in the window onto his bed. He then presses hard against me and he's breathing hard and fast. I feel a rush of excitement, I'm burning all over, my core is aching and throbbing, I feel tingly all over, every sensation of the first time coming back to me, but this time I don't have time to process it all.._

_Because Damon is at my neck, one slow lick and Ohhh his fangs sink in and my back arches in response, he is not ordering me against the wall or restraining my hands this time, He's giving me total Freedom...i first put my palms flat against the wall then I feel that pull, the wondrous rush of blood and then release, his hands go to my waist and grip tightly and he presses his whole body against me even harder and my head falls back and I moan loudly, I can feel his member and it's pressing against me, rock hard and I shiver, the erotic, orgasmic sensations are on overdrive and I moan even louder and reach to his member, an urge to grab him there, I just start to graze my hand on his jeans there and he growls and does something I never expected...he pushes his leg up, up against my heat, right at my core between my legs, I can't think! The Rush of the pull and release of blood is faster and faster and I began rubbing my core on his leg, the friction is wonderful and my pace is building with my orgasm and I began to call out his name with a new desperation in my voice, his fingers are at my waist but I feel them start to caress my skin just above my waistline, the sensation of his fingers on my bare skin throws me over the edge...I yell his name...Damon...Damon and I go frigid with my release as waves and waves of Ecstasy flow through me and I come down so hard that my insides are trembling...I feel him retract his fangs from my neck and then that familiar licking sensation there and I feel his leg leave and I miss the contact already but that's the last thing I remember before a light headed rush goes to my head and everything goes black..._


	18. Chapter 18

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. I just like to play in their world:)**

**Chapter 18 ~ Darkness**

_I am running, it's dark and sweat is pouring off me and I'm trembling with fear. Trees and thick underbrush are everywhere. I stumble over something unseen and quickly right myself and I have an eery feeling, someone is chasing me but I don't know who. Every few seconds in panic, I turn to look behind me but I see no one, I hear nothing, just a deafening silence. I run as fast as my tired feet will carry me searching for a place to hide. I'm now in a cold clammy sweat from the crisp cool night air. My chest is heaving but I can't hear myself breathe, I fall down and look around and notice blood, my bare-feet are bleeding from cuts and scrapes. I feel a creepy chill run up my spine and despite my few seconds of distraction Fear takes hold again! I scramble to my feet with enough force that I topple forward back to the ground, from my knees I push up with all my might, I'm exhausted but I must get on my feet and run fast again until I find a place to hide! This is surreal, like a horror movie, out of the silence, other than my thoughts, I hear a bird Squawking, it flies right in front of my face, in one quick swoop. My hands are flailing away and I see it is a black crow. I change direction and increase my speed running as fast as I possibly can, as I look behind me to see if the crow is gone I slam hard into what I think is a tree! Dazed I turn around and I don't see a tree but it's Damon and his full on vamp face! Fangs fully extended, Red veins moving like little worms around his eyes, blood red eyes and there is a hissing sound so loud I cover my ears, Damon lunges at me! I scream so loud that I feel pain in my ear drums, then there is a tapping that I feel, my scream stops...tap...tap tap..tap tap..I open my eyes, confused, and there are crystal blue eyes staring at me, his eyes are full of emotion and Fear. I'm so confused, shouldn't I be the one afraid? Slowly I hear sound again but as If I am in a tunnel, it takes a few minutes to realize Damon is popping my face with his hand and saying over and over.._

"Elena! Are you okay?"

_After another minute or two I remember...the feed...the lightheaded feeling...passing out! I push with my hands to scoot myself upright against the wall and Damon is cupping my face with his hands. Why does he look so scared, I wonder? I try to talk and open my mouth but I feel faint again, Damon quickly vamps out and bites his inner wrist, I try to scoot away, suddenly fearful he is going to attack me but before I can get away he shoves his wrist against my mouth hard and in a stern voice..._

"It's okay Elena, just Drink! You need Blood! I'm so sorry, I must of gotten carried away and took too much from you. Please drink!"

_He has a worried tone to his voice and his eyes scream fear...pure fear! His wrist still pressed firmly against my mouth now It takes a minute for my brain to catch up and realize...he's right! I need Blood! I feel so faint. I start to press my lips to suck from the wound, which is smaller now that it's started to heal, so I have to really put force behind it. I suck and draw four or five mouthfuls, swallowing them quickly and a new strange feeling washes over me, it's a peaceful feeling...Bliss...all faintness and fear disappear along with the dizziness as well...it's now just pure Damon, as I drink my body begins to completely relax and a new feeling arises, it is a warm sensation like I've been blanketed in Love and Protection along with an invisible Ora around me and I just stare into his eyes._

_As Damon pulls his wrist away, a small smile plays on my lips and I feel needy. Damon__'s__ eyes have lost there fear and now look glassy and soften with some tender emotion behind them and he too has a small smile on his lips, a crooked smile that I can see and feel in my soul and at the exact same time we both reach up and with the pad of our thumbs we gently swipe across one another__s__ bottom lip, letting my eyes drop to his soft lips and feeling that spark between us again in waves, then I look up and our eyes meet again and before I know it, our heads are leaning toward each other slowly of their own accord, as we get really close I close my eyes and feel his lips ever so gently touch mine, __I'm stunned at the softness and there's also an electric current flowing between us. I feel a passion in me that is building, racing even but there is a holding back, like a dam holds back rushing water. I part my lips slightly, his tongue slides gently across my lips, my body begins to tremble on the inside. The electric current is still flowing but now concentrated at our lips, I close my lips onto his and deepen the kiss. I place my hands on his forearms to steady myself, Damon has one hand on each side of my head, he's gentle not forceful and as intense as the kiss is without any tongue, it's also simple...soft...slow. In this moment I feel so connected to him, I have never felt this connected to anyone in my entire life...in this sweet moment we are..one. I never want this to end. My eyes are closed and I see streamers inside my eyelids that flow in harmony with the current between us. __J__ust as I truly surrender, fully letting the current take me...he pulls back...desperate to make sure I'm alright..._

"How do you feel Elena?" he asks softly.

_I want to say that I feel like I've died and went to heaven...but only one word comes out of my mouth..._

"Fine." I say in a low small voice.

_The pad of his thumb is caressing my cheek, his eyes are so intense, he has never looked more beautiful and more human...Never!...I am startled from my thoughts when his hand clamps over my mouth, I'm confused...surprised...I don't understand! Then he whispers..._

"Stefan's home, quietly go to his room."

_Damon stands me up too fast and I feel dazed, I look at him and suddenly he takes action and vamps me out of the room, a second later I'm in Stefan's room and with a light breeze he's gone...I hear Stefan coming up the steps and saying my name..._

"Elena...Elena are you here?"

_I quickly kick off my boots and lay on his bed, my heart is pounding and again I hear..._

"Elena!" he calls, a little louder this time.

"I'm in here." answering in a low voice afraid it's too shaky.

"I thought you were going home." Stefan states as he enters his room.

"Oh..um..Jenna and Jeremy weren't home yet. So I just thought I'd come here. You don't mind...do you?" I add.

"Of coarse not Elena, I'm glad your here. How are you feeling?" concern in his voice.

"I was lightheaded, but I feel better now that I've rested." at least there is some truth in this answer.

"Do you need anything?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine, just very tired feeling." I say adding in a fake yawn.

"Okay, well I'm going to change and go hunt, I didn't get to go today and I should be back in an hour or so." he states.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go to sleep now anyways." I say standing to get some night clothes I keep here.

_I head to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, hopefully before Stefan can smell or taste.. traces of Damon's blood in my mouth. Stefan gets some sweat pants and a t-shirt, so I brush my teeth first in case he comes in here to kiss me before he leaves..he has not come in so I wash up and change and when I come out of the bathroom he's already left the bedroom. I breathe out a sigh of relief and crawl into his bed, burying myself under the covers._

_I'm so relieved Stefan left, I need some alone time to process this whole crazy night. I roll over to gaze out the window and realize the bedroom light is still on, I get up and shut it off quietly hoping that Damon does not hear me and want to talk. I know he heard that Stefan was leaving with his vamp hearing and that he will hear me no matter what, but I still run on my tip toes back to bed because a girl has to try...right? I turn on my side facing the window, I can star gaze and pretend I'm asleep if Damon walks by. My mind is racing, thoughts from every side, but as I close my eyes my lids feel so heavy and with all the Blood rushing, Loss, and drinking...I suddenly feel exhaustion taking over and I don't remember drifting off to sleep..._

**(Meanwhile Damon)**

_I'm pacing the floor and I know I'm in for another long night. I go downstairs to get some Bourbon and the dustpan to clean up the tumbler I broke earlier when she was in my room...Hmm...Elena in my room! I'm still shocked that she came here! I knew the very moment she busted through my door it was going to happen again! It took every ounce of my strength back at the Grill to get away, teasing her sent me into a frenzy. I needed that blonde badly, as much as I know I should of taken it out on her...she just isn't Elena! God I sound Whipped! This is crazy! Elena was so jealous, and even though I threw that fact at her like she did something wrong...I get it...watching her kiss Stefan earlier tonight at the Grill...was torture...like a toothpick being jabbed in my chest repeatedly, just missing my heart each time! Ugh! I know she's his...she belongs to Stefan and I know Elena knows I have feelings for her...ugh...this is Torture! Elena is not mine...but I want her to be so badly. Every second I was yelling at her tonight in my room I just wanted to grab her, kiss her, ….love her. It's driving me Mad and she's outta control too! I can't believe she came here like that! Everything in me wants to use this to my full advantage but Damn her! She is bringing my humanity back and I'm actually feeling guilty...I'm not really mad at her for wanting this, craving this...No! I'm mad at myself for ever agreeing to this in the first place! _

_Now we're connected and sharing this with her only makes me want her more and I can't have her! I need another drink. As I walk downstairs and pour another drink, I start thinking about the kiss. I have kissed a lot of women in my too long of existence and never have I ever felt the connection that I felt tonight and I wonder if she felt it to? She had to._

_Stefan is gone hunting and I want to go talk to her but I know better, I know Elena, tomorrow she will wake up racked with guilt, if she can even sleep tonight. Then she will ignore me, pretend it never happened, then when she works up the nerve to speak to me..it will be..._

_(in my best woman impression) "Damon...you shouldn't have done that, this isn't right! We know it! I can't do this to Stefan...blah...blah...blah..."_

_I need to get away...Vacation...Trip...Distraction...anything...Yes..maybe I will figure out a plan and leave for awhile..._

**(A/N) Well there is chp 18 which totally went in a different direction than I intended lol. Anyway I realize there is 18 chapters and it has only been two days in the story so we need some time fast forward lol:) I would drop a hint on the next chapter but I am all caught up with what I had written so where it goes from here...we will have to see:) I promise to do my best to write and upload as often as I can though. Hope even in my inexperience and mistakes you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to those who are now following the story:) 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. I just like to play in their world :)**

**Chapter 19 ~ Detachment**

**(Stefan) **

"We can't keep meeting like this Katherine!"

"I told you Stefan, I'm here to help you protect Elena." _Katherine says with her finger trailing my chin and a provocative look in her eyes._

"You already said that in our last meeting! Protect her from what?"_ I ask loosing my patience._

"Let's just say...from someone a far greater threat than myself." _she purrs._

"Last time you we're in town you threatened Elena, Turned Caroline, and wrecked Damon Emotionally. I would say I can't imagine a greater threat than you!" _I say disgusted at the memory... _"So now you want me to believe that you want to protect Elena!" _I added._

_With her hands on her hips she sauntered over to a rock and propped one high heel up and laughed..._

"Next time Stefan, could we meet somewhere more lady-like than a cave in the Quarry?" _she asks smiling._

_I growled and started to leave the cave, I had enough of her games already and it had only been a few minutes._

"Okay...okay, I will give you his name but no more than that! If I tell you everything right now you will not meet me anymore and you know how much I love to see you Stefan." _she says smiling and coming too close for comfort._

_I back away from her and cross my arms over my chest waiting for a name..."_Well Katherine...Name!" _I practically growl._

"His name is Klaus." _she replies with wide eyes._

"Klaus! Who is he?" _I ask._

_She strides over to the cave entrance, turns to me and I see something in her eyes I have never seen before...Fear!...she clears her throat and speaks..._

"He is the Oldest Original Vampire."

"Original? What does he want with Elena?" _I choke out._

"That is for next time we meet Stefan." _she replies and disappears._

_I don't know what to think or better yet what to believe coming from Katherine. I need to hunt and return to Elena. I really need to spend the day with her tomorrow before school Monday. I need to protect her and I have not really seen her much all weekend. Something is up with Elena, she's just not acting like herself._

**(Elena)**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been the longest week of my life it seems! I feel so guilty around Stefan, so much so that every minute with him feels like an hour. I have not seen Damon all week, I also have not went out of my way to see him either. I come home everyday from school burying myself in my books. Our kiss comes unwelcome to my thoughts constantly and I immediately busy myself in anything...school work, laundry, and even dishes. I feel like I'm going to explode and burst into a million tiny pieces! My new-found craving is stronger than ever! I am constantly in a state of Irritability and snap at everyone. I am so fidgety too. I need to write in here and vent, I thought it would help but it only has me now thinking of...him...Damon_

_I toss my diary on the floor and my pen goes flying behind my bed. I lay back on my bed and huff out a frustrated breath. Caroline and Bonnie are the only thing that really helped me get through the week. Caroline has been very understanding and distractive. Bonnie has even come around some, although, she still does not fully understand. Caroline filled her in some last Sunday while I spent the day trying to play good-girl and normal girlfriend to Stefan. I really didn't want Bonnie to know because she hates Damon and barely tolerates Stefan, but Caroline already had spilled so Monday morning Bonnie practically dragged me to the girl's bathroom and needed to hear it from me herself. I told her everything, even about the kiss. Bonnie is not happy about any of it but by Wednesday morning she was back to herself and helping Caroline distract me from the cravings._

_Tonight we are suppose to meet up at the Grill for some pool and a typical Friday night out. It is now 5:35 pm and I have cleaned my room, showered, and without relief written in my diary. Nothing has helped my anxiety at all! I'm afraid Damon will be there and even afraid he won't be there! Damon is always at the Grill, exactly why I avoided the place all week. The kiss made me realize that the Blood-sharing is causing me to cross lines I would have never even thought of crossing before._

_I sit up, a new determination washes over me, to just go out and have fun and be normal, as I can anyway. I barely put on any makeup. I grab comfortable jeans, a usual boring shirt, and my black converse's. The craving is there and I have an urge to dress up but I fight it and dress into my casual clothes quickly, ignoring the memory of last Friday, just 7 days ago when this all started._

_I grab my jacket and go downstairs to wait for Stefan and force my mind not to dwell on last weekend._

"Would you like some Spaghetti Elena?" _Jenna asks._

"No thanks Aunt Jenna, I'm going to the Grill, I will grab something there." _I reply forcing a smile._

"Can I catch a ride?" _Jeremy asks with a mouth full of Spaghetti._

"Uh...yes Jer, Stefan is picking me up, he won't mind." _I reply guessing._

_Just then I hear the horn and I'm relieved Jer will be along for the ride, anything to help distract me from the guilt, from Damon, and Stefan's secret. I'm still angry at Stefan, knowing he met with Katherine last weekend and still has not said a word. Oddly I'm still taking Damon's advice and waiting for Stefan to come to me or us about Katherine. I secretly also like the fact that he has not came to me because I use that fact to justify my own actions of last weekend._

**(Meanwhile Damon)**

_What a stupid Idea to take a trip! Me and the Car, miles of the open Highway to clear my head! Stupid! Nothing but miles and miles to do nothing but THINK! Elena, Blood-sharing, taste of her blood, her smell, the ….Kiss. I have driven to Miami and back stopping at many Clubs and Bars, feeding off every semi-cute girl under 30 and not one of them satisfied me like they use to. _

_Good thing I'm a vampire or I would of drank myself to death already! I'm almost to Mystic Falls. I thought I would be gone for months, I left Sunday afternoon and here it is only 5 days later and I am back home already. I can't get Elena off my mind no matter what I do! So better to be tortured at home where at least I get to see her in the flesh and not just in my head or dreams. Elena is the human...Not Me! I need to be stronger and I've got a plan...I Need to Compel myself a girlfriend, 24 hr Distraction! So I'm heading in town to the Grill for some Bourbon and a Blonde._

**(Grill)**

"I play the winner!" _Caroline yells from the corner._

_Stefan has beat me at 2 games already and now he's letting me win Round 3. I have been giving him my best pout between each fry and sip of soda and it's working. Matt's playing with Tyler and Bonnie was playing Caroline until Jeremy took over...leaving Caroline alone in the corner because all 3 pool tables are taken. _

_I lean over the pool table laughing as my last stripe ball goes into the right corner pocket. Caroline is already heading in our direction and I walk around the table strutting like a proud Peacock to call the 8 ball, middle pocket. I lean over smiling at Stefan as I start to take the final shot and I feel a strange tingle and my eyes roam the room and just walking in the door is Damon. He has not seen me, so I quickly hit the 8 ball and in it goes._

_Caroline is jumping up and down like an Excited child! Stefan sees Damon and kisses me …_

"I'm going to get a drink and say hi to Damon" _he says and walks toward the bar._

_Caroline grabs the pool stick I am clinching tightly and whispers in my ear..._

"Are you okay?"

"Um...yes I'm fine. Let's just play okay and keep me distracted." _I reply in a shaky voice._

_Caroline racks the balls for our game and I slowly sip my soda and turn to face the bar. Stefan is ordering a drink and Damon is staring at me. I gulp my mouthful of soda down and choke some! My whole body tenses and tingles and I feel beads of sweat building up instantly on my forehead. Damon looks away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Caroline clears her throat loudly and I look __down__ at the pool table and she's broke already and she points and tells me I'm solids. I'm looking for a shot that puts my back to the bar because I just can't look at Damon anymore...it is driving me Crazy! My craving is starting to get to me and I feel jittery and shaky on the inside. I lean in for the shot and of coarse I completely miss it. Bonnie has noticed that Damon is here and when I look up her way she is giving me the evil eye. I just shrug at her and continue to miss every shot. Caroline hits the 8 ball in and Stefan walks up..._

"Wow! Who is solids?" _he asks laughing._

_I open my mouth to speak and Caroline jumps in.._

"She is and I didn't even give her a chance to hit once, 8 ball, left corner pocket." _she adds._

_Caroline takes the shot and wins thank God! Stefan can play her because right now I can't even think straight. Caroline blows on her stick and smiles a huge triumphant smile and starts to Rack-em for her and Stefan. I grab my drink and lean against the wall. My eyes dart over to the Bar for Damon and there he is talking to some Blonde and my Aunt Jenna. Curiosity gets the best of me and I suck down my soda and tell them I'm headed for a refill. I walk over to the bar as close as I can get and order a refill and listen in._

"Well Damon, it was very nice meeting you." _the slender blonde says smiling while handing him a folded piece of paper. She giggles and turns to Jenna giving her a huge teethy smile and they turn to walk away and see me...and head over to me._

"This is my niece Elena, Elena this is Andie, my friend from College, she works at Action News." _Jenna states smiling._

"Nice to meet you Elena" _Andie says while holding her hand out._

_I shake her hand firmly and force out a half smile and my words come out harsher sounding than I meant to..._

"I think I saw you on the News, your a Field Reporter right?"

"Yes I am." _Andie replies with a questioning look._

"Well we're gonna go sit and catch up. Have fun Elena!" _Jenna says with a secret smile and they walk over and sit at a nearby table._

_I grab my drink and take a sip and allow myself a quick look at Damon. He is smirking at me...he knows it bothered me! I angrily slam my cup down on the bar and hop off the stool and __head back over to Caroline and Stefan. Their game is tied for now, I move around to Stefan and look over at Damon who is watching me intently so I lean over and wrap my arms around Stefan and he turns to me and I kiss him roughly. I pull away smiling and I sneak a glance and Damon turns around to face the bar again._

_I can't even pay attention to their game. I keep looking back and forth between the slim blonde chatting away with Jenna and the back of Damon's head. I quickly get an Idea and lean against the wall and take out my cell. I scroll to Damon's name and let my thumb ho__ver__...I'm not sure what to text to him. I hit his name and the little envelope and text him the first thing that pops in my head..._

from: Elena

what did Andie hand U?

_I see him grab his cell from his back pocket and look at it, few seconds later..._

from: Damon

Y do U want 2 know

from: Elena

I just do!

From: Damon

she gave me her #

from: Elena

R U going to call her?

from: Damon

maybe:)

_he put a smiley...what! A new rush of jealousy overtakes me...my face and neck feel heated and so I figure desperate times call for desperate measures..._

from: Elena

I missed U this week:(

_Ha! I watch closely to see his reaction and glance over at Caroline and Bonnie who don't seem to have a clue what I'm doing thank God. Damon stands up and in knee-jerk reaction I stand straight from leaning against the wall. Damon walks slowly in the direction of the bathrooms his eyes roaming the room. I kiss Stefan on the cheek swiftly and tell him I'm going to the ladies room and I have to force myself to walk and not run to the bathrooms. _

_There is no sign of him in the hallway...I go into the ladies room and go into the stall and quickly text him..._

from: Elena

where R U?

_I wait but there is no reply so I head out and walk down the hall to the back door, it is unlocked and I push hard and the door fly's open, the air is so cool so I cross my arms and rub my shoulders with my hands. I look around but I don't see Damon anywhere._

**(A/N) Sorry it took a bit for my next update. Been busy lately. Thanks to every person now following the story. I really appreciate it:) Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**BLOODSHARED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, I just like to play in their world:) **

**Chapter 20 ~ Discouragement**

**(Grill cont.)**

_I turn to go back inside and I nearly jump out of my skin! Damon is leaning against the wall._

"Damon! You scared me!"

"What are you doing out here?" _he ask with a smirk._

"Um...looking for you." _I state in a small voice._

"I know."_ he says raising his eyebrows._

"Then why didn't you answer my text?"_ I ask angry now._

"What do you want Elena?" _he spits out angry now also._

_I try to smooth things over sweetly._

"Um...nothing, I just missed you this week (looking down) and I wanted to talk."

_I am so nervous now and I don't know why?_

"I wasn't here. I took a road trip." _he says snarky-like._

"A road trip! Where? Why?"_ I ask not able to hide my surprise and curiosity._

"To Florida...Miami...to be exact. I wanted to clear my head." _his face expression is serious now._

"Oh...did it work?" _I ask looking up into his eyes._

_His intense gaze is doing all kinds of things to me and I find myself moving closer to him automatically, drawn like a moth to a flame. I feel the craving so strong, an urge that burns from my core upwards and again I feel that connection, electric current is flowing between us again and it's extending into my fingertips, which pulls them to reach out as if natural instinct to touch him. He jumps some and moves away._

"Uh...no it didn't work." _his voice is low and husky._

_He looks away for a few seconds and back to me and startles me from my daze when he speaks again._

"I have a new plan." _he states surely._

_I look at his eyes in confusion not expecting what he's just said. A new plan? What does he mean? Plan to clear his head? I have to get him to clarify..._

"A plan for what?" _my voice sounds so jittery._

"To clear my head and get back control." _he says weakly._

"Oh and what is the plan?" _my voice is shaky and I feel as if I will leap at him any minute, the desire is so strong to be near him that I start to pace back and forth because I don't trust myself. Damon digs in his pocket and pulls out the white folded paper and grins..._

"Andie." _he says sternly._

_As soon as her name registers in my brain I draw in a loud breath. My brows furrow in confusion, my whole body tenses and my hands form fists at my sides. I feel a lump in my throat and I know tears are going to spill. I fight back the tears, clinch my teeth and my jaw tightens hard and I feel the heat of jealousy but even more so I feel Anger! I'm angry at him but also myself for having such a strong reaction. I want to yell, hit something, or just cry! I know I have to get away from him. I take a much needed deep breath and turn and stomp right past him and go back inside, straight to the restroom. I allow myself just a few seconds to take a few breaths and calm down and then I quickly make my way back to the gang._

"There you are."_ Bonnie says._

"I was in the restroom." _I say with too much anger in my voice._

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know I'm going home." _Bonnie says with a half smile._

_I look over and Caroline and Stefan are still playing pool and now they have an audience, Matt, Tyler, and a crowd from school. I hug Bonnie and tell her goodnight, she leaves and I walk back over to the action. Caroline winks at me, as if she knows I was talking to Damon and has covered for me. I walk up to Stefan smiling tightly and trying hard to relax my face. Stefan kisses my cheek softly..._

"We have an audience." _he states._

"I see that." _I smile hoping he doesn't notice anythings wrong. He takes his shot and misses and turns back to me..._

"Did you talk to Damon?" _he asks._

_I try not to look surprised and act non-chalant..._

"Yeah, for a few minutes...why?"

"Just wondering where he ran off to. He's acting strange, he took off all week without a word to me first." _he states with concern etched on his face._

"I seen him talking to Jenna and her friend Andie earlier. I don't see them now, maybe they all left." _I say nervously. _"Where did he go all week?" _I add._

"He says he went on a road trip out of pure boredom." _Stefan answers quickly and then takes his turn and walks back over to me. If he suspects something I can't tell?_

"Well you know Damon, nothing he does is surprising." _I state with a shrug and trying to hide the disdain in my voice. Stefan leans over to me..._

"The game is almost over, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, I'm kinda tired." _I answer. Stefan finishes his game and we get our jackets and tell everyone goodnight and as I hug Caroline I whisper..._

"Call me tomorrow." _she nods and we leave. _

_Once in Stefan's car he ask if I want to stay over and I know I don't because Damon might be there and I am still angry and hurt that he has just brushed me off, like it is so easy for him. I had the same week away from him too, but I had to fight cravings all week and keep distracted and totally felt our connection as soon as I was close enough to Damon! I guess he got over it and so should I. Looking over at Stefan I realize I have to go stay the night with him. I can't keep avoiding him like last weekend or he will surely get suspicious so I say yes and smile the best I can. Stefan and I make small talk on the way to the Boarding house, we pull in the driveway and I notice Damon's blue Camaro...Oh Great! We walk in and there's Damon fixing his usual Bourbon and he doesn't even look up at us..._

"Fun night Kiddos?" _Damon states more than asks._

"We had some great pool action. I thought you were going to play?" _Stefan asks him._

"I was but I'm kinda beat from my road trip so I left early. I got a date tomorrow too." _he adds._

"A Date! With who? _Stefan asks in surprise._

"Andie Star...Action News!" _Damon replies smugly._

_Stefan's eyes are wide and his face is text book for a shocked expression! After a minute Stefan speaks again..._

"Huh, was that the woman with Jenna?"

"Yes, she gave me her number, so I called her after we all left. She's free tomorrow until 4pm...so I ask her out." _Damon says too proudly._

"Wow! Over 150 years pinning over Katherine...and your finally moving on..." _Stefan states teasingly._

_Stefan plops down on the couch across from the chair Damon sat down in and smiles widely at Damon. I however, feel like I'm going to vomit in my mouth so I give Stefan a swift kiss on the cheek and I avoid Damon's gaze..._

"Well I'll let you guys have your chat...and...I'm gonna head up and get ready for bed." _I say quickly and turn toward the stairs and without looking back I yell out..._

"Goodnight Damon."

"Night Lena." _he says back in a mundane voice as if he's said goodnight to me every night for 100 years._

_I run up the stairs and go into Stefan's room, I close the door and lean against it for support, I feel the weight of the situation finally hit me and I slide down the door, slowly to the floor, tears begin streaming down my face, unwanted hot tears that I've been holding back are finally free from the captivity of my throat and I'm thankful for them because as I release them the nausea goes away. After several minutes I stand and head in to brush my teeth and change for bed. I crawl in and try not to think...sleep comes quickly._

**(Next Morning)**

_I wake up alone in Stefan's bed. I look around and call out for Stefan, there is no answer so I stand and stretch. I clean up, get dressed and grab my bag and head downstairs. Damon is sitting in the chair with a tumbler of blood, his eyes meet mine and for a moment...I see a sad human expression in his eyes and a second later...it's gone._

"Where is Stefan?" _I ask hastily. __I__ instantly feel an ache in my heart at the thought of his date today with Andie..._

"He went out to hunt." _he replies softly._

"How long has he been gone?" _I ask._

"About a half hour or so." _he answers me never looking up from his glass he is swirling around._

_I grab my jacket from the back of the couch. I need to get out of here, despite my anger toward Damon and the ache in my chest getting stronger, the very thought of being alone with him...has sent my craving for him to feed off me into a frenzy already. I turn back to him feeling a twinge of sadness, that Damon...once like another best friend to me, now feels uncomfortable to be in the same room with. It's not just the craving that has me feeling this way but the twinge of sadness I feel from not getting the time I use to get with him, where he was always honest with me and could make me feel better no matter what...my voice gets low and even sad sounding..._

"Please tell Stefan I went home to eat Breakfast and to call me later."

_I started to turn away and I couldn't help myself..._

"Oh and enjoy your date with Andie." _I sp__it __out __and I __can't __control __the venom in my voice. I __stomp toward the door and just as I go to touch the handle Damon vamps in front of me... I jump back in surprise!_

"What's your problem?" _he snarls._

_I fidget with my fingers and stare down at them. I can't look up at him because I know the honesty will show in my eyes..._

"I don't have a problem Damon." _I say trying not to sound angry._

"Then why won't you look at me?" _his voice softer now._

"Because I don't want to Damon (my voice softens) I just want to go home." _my voice smaller now and I sound so sad like someone just killed my puppy._

_Damon takes a step closer and I feel like I can't breath. The current between us is flowing again, it feels like a shock almost this time...I step back and he steps forward, I step back again and he steps forward getting very close to me this time, I turn my head to the right and stare at the wall. I feel like I'm going to cry...the pull, the connection, the current, the anger, the jealousy...it's all overwhelming and I want to scream and cry. A few tears slip down my face and Damon wipes them with the back of his hand, I jerk with the surge of current that hits my face where he touched my skin, I close my eyes and start to tilt my head back in some kind of involuntary surrender that is on a sub-conscious level. I feel his hands on my face, it burns where his hands make contact and he slowly tilts my head back down and kisses my forehead tenderly and whispers..._

"I'm doing this for the both of us."

_then I feel a small gust of wind and I open my eyes and he's gone. I run out the door and slam it! What the hell does he mean.."I'm doing this for the both of us"...what! How does him going on a date help the both of us, maybe him but certainly not me! I look around and realize I have no car here. Stefan drove me here last night. I'm crying...OH no! I roughly wipe my tears from my face with the backs of my hands and suck it up, determined not to let Damon see me cry anymore. I stomp back in the house and yell for him..._

"Damon!"

_In a flash he's there in front of me, worried look on his face so I speak quickly..._

"I need a ride home please!"

_He steps toward the door and motions me out, he pulls his keys from his pocket and we walk and get into his car simultaneously. I say nothing on the drive to my house and neither does he. In my driveway I open the car door and get out without looking at him or saying a word and just as I go to close the door...I once again can't help myself and I turn back around and lean in his car and look straight at him and say..._

"I hope your date today is the worst ever!" _and I slam his car door hard and stomp up to my front door never looking back. I walk in the house and there is Aunt Jenna in the living room with Andie! Just Great! I shut the door quietly and sneak up to my room and as soon as my door is shut __I run over to my bed and throw myself on it...I feel like crying for hours and then sleeping for days but just then my cell rings..._

_**(A/N) This chapter is a bit long I think and I know the situation between Damon and Elena is not the best right now...but good things come to those who wait...patiently...lol. Anyways I want to say Thank you to everyone following the story and it would be great if you guys would review, but either way I hope you are enjoying the story still and I am leaving for a 9 day Vacation soon, so it is getting busy lately but I may try to get one more chapter on before I go:) If not, with the 4**__**th**__** of July coming and vacation soon after it may be awhile before the next chapter. Hope everyone has a Wonderful 4**__**th**__** and you are enjoying the summer...until next time:) **_


End file.
